Not totally Different
by remix-69er
Summary: The Bladebreakers have all enrolled in Tyson's High School so they can keep up their training during the school year. Meaning, the Bladebreakers will be sharing the Dojo. This will be an interesting year with homework, bey battles & love. Kai
1. What a fun year it will be

Ok, know I'm only doing this because I love the couple: KaixHilary

I've never written a beyblade fanfic. Only thought of them in my head. And I'm super pissed that no one has update their Kai and Hilary stories for me to read.

So let me try to make a Beyblade fanfic.

Takes place between 2nd and 3rd season. Kai is wearing his G-rev. outfit, same with Hilary and others.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblades or else Kai would be the main character not Tyson.**

**Note: They're all the same age, 16. Kai will be turning 17 soon. **

Chapter 1 – What a fun year it will be.

At the Dojo was a very tried Tyson, from all the work outs his captain had given him.

"Awwww, come on Kai….I ran so much today already…I won't do another lap. Besides we just won the Tournament, for the 2nd time, and well, well…just look at them!" Tyson pointed to his other 'dead' team members.

Kai had just made the team run 20 laps around Tyson's dojo and they were exhausted. But Kai wanted them to keep in shape, he didn't want them slaking off.

"Fine, we'll call it a day." Kai spoke seriously then started to walk into the Dojo.

At the Dojo, was Hilary and she was unfortunately stuck with Grampa Granger and was making lunch for the boys.

"Yo, you dogs back already?" hollered Grampa Granger as he heard Kai enter followed by the rest of the team.

"Are you all done training?" asked Hilary.

"For today." Was all Kai gave as an answer.

"Well lunch is…"

"LUNCH WHERE?" yelled Tyson.

"COOL IT! Lunch is on the table boys." Hilary finished calmly.

Hilary was never afraid to speak up, to anyone. Even the world champion.

Over lunch a very interesting conversation was brought up.

"Ummm guys…" Said Rei.

"Yah," Max and Tyson answered while slurping their noodles. Kai looked at them in disgust. No manners at all.

"Well it's the end of August and well my sensei called and said I should really…"

"You're leaving?" asked a worried Max.

"No, he thinks I should go to school."

Silence.

"…and what's so crazy about that idea?" Asked Hilary,

"Well we should really use that time for training…but my parents said the same thing, or at least go until next April so I'll get most of the year done, plus we can practice on weekends and after school, right?" Said Max reasonably.

"Yah, I already knew I was going, my gramps made me." Moped Tyson.

"But how are you guys going to get together for practices, from what I understand you guys all live pretty far apart." Hilary pointed out.

"Well, why not stay at my place, I mean you guys always do when its training season, attend my school! It would be awesome!" Tyson was getting excited.

"It would be a mess…" Hilary commented quietly.

"You know that's a pretty good idea," Rei said.

"Yah it is!" smiled Max; he was excited about living with all his close friends.

"Of course it is, and gramps loves it when you guy are over…"

"…hey Kai what about you…we know you attended your 'Private school' in Russia, but come on, my schools not that bad."

"Wow, Kai you came from a private school?" asked a surprised Hilary.

"…Plus we know you would like us to train more, and we promise we will! After school when the homework load isn't that much and on weekends for sure, we'll even end our school year early, in April, to begin training for the Tournament in July!"

'His proposition doesn't sound that bad…" Kai thought.

"…Hmpt, fine." Kai agreed. "…But don't count on me living with you idiots. I'll buy my own place." And he could too, the Hiwatari bank account wasn't that low.

It was all agreed on. All attending the local High School in 2 weeks. All of them, Tyson, Max, Rei, Chief, Hilary and who could forget, Kai.

Speaking of Chief….

"Sorry I'm so late guys, your done training I see." Chief walked in the door.

"Yah, Kai had us up early this morning…but great news Chief, all of us are going to start school in two weeks, all of us, in the same school. It's going to be so great!" screamed Tyson.

"It's going to be a mess…" He sighed.

"That's what I said…" pointed out Hilary.

"You too Kai?" asked chief.

"They roped me into it." Kai answered back.

"Sure we did, But Kai said he wants to live on his own, like a big boy," Mimicked Tyson.

That earned him a glare from Kai, if you looked directly back into his eyes… that glare could kill.

Two weeks later, first day of school. Kai just found a place to stay a couple days ago and wasn't completely moved in yet. So, god be with him, he had live with Tyson and everyone for a little while.

**Hilary's POV**

'The first day of school is always crazy enough; now add the World Champion Bladebreakers…MADNESS, pure madness. But the guys seem to enjoying the spot light, well except Kai of course. The ladies loved him, too much. Why wouldn't they though? I admit he's good looking, really good looking and has that icy personality…which suits him so well. That's probably why he went to an all guy's school back in Russia...'

!BAM!

I'm disturbed from my thoughts because some 'jock' comes charging down the hall like he's in the middle of a foot ball game, and knocks over me and all my books.

"HEY, WATCH IT!" I yell to him.

He looks back to see who dared to yell at the ever so popular jock, and sees little ol' me, and of course I'm not 'popular' most of the people hate me. And frankly my feelings toward those at my school aren't too great either.

"Shut it Bitch!" He says back as he continues on his way to where ever he was going in his mad charge.

Bitch. Of course I am, why wouldn't I be. I never had any friends, well until I meet all the Bladebreakers. Think about it, I'm a 16 year old girl and I've never been to one of those sleepovers, (well does Tyson's place count) where all the girls gather into a circle and read magazines, gossip and giggle about boys, I probably would not like it to much anyways. A guy in my school has never liked me, for who I am, only my look…which isn't much in my opinion. No one has ever really gotten the chance to know me…except the Bladebreakers, but they even don't know all about me. How can people judge so easily?

Still I'm picking up all my books. History, English, Science and math…where's my math? Then I spot it. My Advance Calculus text book, at someone's feet, don't kick it! I scream mentally.

They bend down and…pick it up for me, wow someone did something nice towards me…I get up from the floor to greet the rescuer of my book.

"Here, this is yours I presume?"

Kai Hiwatari, my book rescuer. Now I didn't expect that!

"Thanks Kai." I replied, a little in shock.

"See you later…" and he walked off.

Riiiinnnggg

Bell for first period…

A/N: and that's where I'll end it folks…so tell me does it suck or not, only way for me to know is for you to review. And I know I changed Hilary, but eh, she's not the main character of the show in general. But she is going to be the ONE of the main characters in this story so I plan to make her personality more complex.

snooch to the nooch


	2. The genius, Kai

Well, I just watched a v-force episode, you know when Kai loses Dranzer and Hilary's trying to cheer him all up….yah well I'm inspired to write a chapter.

**Disclaimer: Currently the only thing I own right now would be the crap ass juice box I'm drinking **

**From, Not Beyblades!**

Chapter 2 – Kai, the genius.

Hilary's POV

Arghhhh I'm going to be late for my first class, on the first day of school. Can't I do anything right? 206, 206 …where's 206!How can I forget my way around the school only after one summer?

Finally here, I walk into class; Sensei gives me a dirty look….well I'm not going to be in his good books. My new schedule totally blows! I mean who wants to do Advanced Calculus first thing in the morning! Hell not me! Well there are no seats left, except back left corner beside….oh you've got to be kidding me! My book rescuer.

Normal point of view

The class all turns to look in Hilary's direction.

"Hilary, yet you're in grade 10 this school allows you to take part in the grade 11 advanced calculus because of you high test scores and you sense of responsibility, I would hope for you to continue with your responsibility and attend class on TIME!" Angrily Spoke Sensei.

"Now take your seat beside Mr. Hiwatari." He commanded.

And she did. Kai didn't even look at Hilary nor did Hilary turn to look at him.

"Now, I don't want to give out Homework on the first day of school so I will assign one question on the board as seen behind. This question may take some of you only just days and some of you months, years…so I expect no talking, just the sound of pencils moving. By next class I would like to see the attempt of you trying to solve the equation." Then the Sensei sat back down at his desk.

'Oh it's typical of him to give us one of these impossible questions…I feel he just doesn't want to instruct a lesson.' Thought Hilary.

Someone raised their hand, amazed with the difficulty of the question they asked,

"Sir, this question is very much impossible…do you even know the answer?"

"OF COURSE I DO! Know sit and work without a noise."

'Well, that's what you get for going into Advanced Calculus, grade 11 Advanced Calculus. It's serious stuff.' Hilary thought to herself again.

Hilary's POV

'I can't believe He's in my class, well maybe I should have expected it…form what I can tell he's somewhat of a smart guy. I couldn't help but look beside me to see his face, was it filled with determination, trying to be the best as always by finishing the question first? So I turned to get my answer and I see him leaning back on his chair with his eyes closed! HE'S NAPPING! Can he be another Tyson when it comes to doing school work? No that's not possible; Kai comes across as so strong, confident and intelligent. Well apparently Sensei noticed the same thing I did about Kai.'

"MR.HIWATARI…" Sensei yelled out.

'Kai opened his eyes and stared at the teacher showing him that he was anger for disturbing his nap.'

"SO MR.HIWATARI I SUPPOSE YOU KNOW THE ANWSER SINCE YOU DISIDED IT'S NAP TIME...WELL COME UP WITH IT BOY…THE CLASS IS WAITING!"

'I watched Kai turn his head to the board, he gazed over the board from right to left observing the question. After a second or two he spoke.'

"A a2b2/(2x0y0), is that not right?" He said with the raise of an eyebrow. (That's one of the answers to the math I'm doing now, teehee)

'The teacher looks over his sheets with the many possible ways to achieve the answer after 10 minutes of looking over the sheets, the look on his face changed from astonished to completely amazed!'

"My boy I have no explanation for how you just solved that question…"

'Everyone started to stare and whisper about Kai…Sensei went speechless, so did I. Kai…he was amazing, just by looking over that question a couple of times he could figure it out, it took some of the top math students weeks, or months to do a question that complex.

"Cl-class back to your work, Kai can I talk to you."

In a huff I watched Kai get up from his seat and walk over to the teachers' desk.

"Hai…" I heard Kai speak.

"I don't know how you did it…it's truly genius, now, I want you to go back to your desk and write it out for me…every step." Sensei spoke back to him, it's almost seems that Sensei didn't want to believe Kai was that, that…genius. Kai came and sat back down, opened a book of lined paper he had sitting on his desk and he just went mad with the pencil. Within 4 min. no less he had 6 sheets written out with the solved equation. I didn't understand how he could do all that math in his head within seconds. Hell, I couldn't even make it past the first line of the equation yet.

Riinngg

First period over. Kai got up put the sheets on the teachers' desk and left. It wasn't till lunch did I see him again.

In the Cafeteria 

I've never seen it so packed before. A lot of people use to go out for lunch to the mall or pizzeria closest to the school, leaving me and well lets say 'less nosier people' to eat. But since the Bladebreakers are here everyone wants to sit with them and hear about their adventures of them going all over the world, not that I didn't like all the people around…it was kinda nice to be surrounded by people, unlike at home, were no one ever is. I don't even try to sit by Tyson and the others…I hear them calling me over. Good, at least they haven't forgotten about me.

"Hey ya Hil, your school is pretty neat, awesome people…come join us!" screams Max.

"I would love to but, not today…tomorrow I promise." I yelled back.

"You sure…well ok see you at the Dojo after."

Then I heard Rei.

"Hey Hilary have you seen Kai…if you find him you guys should join us!" asked Rei.

I laughed a little, "Do you really think Kai would…he he?"

"Your probably right, well you guys are welcome to join if you want." He laughed back.

Then of course I get bombarded with question about how close I am with the Bladebreakers because Max and Rei had told me to meet them at the Dojo.

I saw Kai; he had just got rid of a bunch of girls and was finally alone. I went up to were he sat if the caf. And sat directly across from him, boy am I brave.

"Umm-mm, the guys were wondering i-if you w-want to e-ea-eat with them?" why was I so nervous around Kai?

"I'd rather not…" he responded.

I got up about to leave Kai in all his peace, I looked around and there was not a seat in site…well only seats that were really only available were around…Kai.

I guess he caught on to my situation of nowhere to sit.

"You can sit here you know…"

"Thanks, well how do you like the school?"

Silence…oh yah; Kai's not one to talk is he.

"It's not that bad…"

Surprise, Surprise he does speak,

"It's very much different from your old school isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Much louder."

"I can believe it…"

I was actually having a half descent conversation with the Kai Hiwatari himself and a group of giggling girls came walking by, and may I add have never been to fond of me, and the HAD to make a comment to screw up the ACTUAL conversation me and Kai were having.

"Eww, what is she doing with him."

"The poor guy never had a chance…."

I looked down in shame…I was embarrassed. The girls had walked away and then Kai said something,

"I heard you tell of that guy this morning, why didn't you do the same to them?"

True, why didn't I?

"I unno…" I was still embarrassed. I through out my lunch. Or if that's what you would call it. It was just a piece of pizza my mom ordered two nights ago. She didn't have time to make anything. Never really does. Anyway wouldn't have done my body any good anyway.

Soon lunch had ended as well as the day, and finally it was time to go back to the ever so famous Dojo.

"Wow, got no homework, my teachers are pretty cool, and made some new friends! TODAY ROCKED!" said or rather screamed an excited Max.

"Yah my day went pretty good too, no homework here as well." Said Rei.

"I told you guys would love it!" Tyson spoke.

"How bout you Kai? You didn't talk to many people…or any, but how'd you like it?" Asked Tyson.

"It's fine." Simple answer from Kai.

"…and your day Hilary?" Tyson said more slyly.

"It went all right, what's with your tone?" Hilary asked back.

"I saw you two…sitting and talking together…don't play dumb you two!"

Tyson saw us eating lunch together; you're kidding me…why am I blushing?

"Well, let's get training. NOW!" Kai said going completely off topic of me and him. And as fast as a blink of an eye they were out of Dojo, and into the back. Well better be getting back to that math equation.

Kai's POV

'I only agreed to this plan because we're training…but it's not that bad.'

"KAI, KAI….hello earth to Kai!" I hear Tyson scream. I shake my head to break my thoughts.

"Ohhhh, I see you're think 'bout Hilary aren't yah?" He teases me.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I scream back at him, Hmpt…accusing me of thinking about some girl.

"Woooh, just wanted to tell you it's getting dark and we should head in. You know call it a night." Tyson answers.

"Fine, lets head on in."

We get in the Dojo, and Tyson's grandfather had made us some sort of food, he called it something, what was it? Ahh can't understand what he's trying to say half the time anyways.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

What was that? Farther more…what kind-of person could even make that noise? I followed where the noise had come from to find Hilary working on the earlier math equation. And boy was she looking pissed off at her papers. Do I help her?

I walk over and ask,

"Where are you stuck?"

She points to the place on her paper…I tell her she's stuck because she screwed up earlier in the solving of this equation, she look at me as if she wanted me to burn in the pits of hell. The only girl who ever dared to look at me like that, was she ever daring. But I could see where she was coming from. If I had just spent 3 hours on a math problem to find out I screwed up I wouldn't be too happy, but of course I wouldn't screw up…or ask for help!

For the next half and hour I explained to her all the steps of the equation, I have to admit she's catches on pretty quick, a smart girl. We're almost finished, sitting across from each other, cross legged…the papers are between us and we take turns handing the pencil back and forth between the two of us. And Rei walks in to announce dinner. He eyes me suspiciously, grinning, lord he's thinking like Tyson too.

Around the table we're all eating this un-named food and I notice Hilary has hardly touched her dinner. Just like her lunch to day, didn't even take a bit out of it. What is she trying to starve herself? Why do I care, and why am I noticing so much about her?

She's probably not eating because simply the food has no name.

A/N: a pointless chapter, but it will all lead up to something. So please read and review! And please…if you have any ideas. ..I would most likely add them in! So please tell me!


	3. Cornered

First off I would like to thank: Dementedness…YOU'RE A GREAT HELP! Well on with the chapter…

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, or the sexy Kai…or the dumbass Tyson ect.

Chapter 3- Cornered

Kais' POV

It's 12:30 a.m. and I can't get to sleep, I keep have nightmares about the past. It's always about the past. I need water…

Out of my room and down the halls I go and I'm now in the kitchen. I get my glass of water and I'm about to walk out to the porch and when someone's voice attacks me.

"It's cold out…why don't you stay in?"

I turn around…Hilary? Why is she up? She is sitting at the table just staring at a pack of "Ritz" cheese crackers. I knew she didn't go home, she was staying over tonight…she had all her stuff here anyways. But why was she up so late staring at a pack of 'Ritz'?

"Hmpt…"

I answer back and sit down across from her. From what I see she hasn't taken her eye of that box. Is it going to do a trick soon? COME ON BOX DO A FLIP OR SOMETHING! That's just plain idiotic.

"Do you want one?" she asked.

"No, why are you staring…?" if she can ask questions why can't I?

"I unno. Hey what did you choose as your Art course?" Hilary asks me.

(A/N: You need an art course in every high school to graduate; the options in most schools are Visual arts, Vocal, Drama, Graphic Design and dance.)

"…Must you know?" I ask back. I really would rather not admit it.

"Well I chose Vocal…" she stated.

"Singing…really?" I was surprised.

"Yeah, I love to sing…I know I'm not good at it, my mom's told me, more then enough, but I love to do it." She sounded sad about it.

Her mom discourages her in something she loves to do…interesting, in a sad way I guess. I don't know why but I've been having way too many conversations with Hilary since school started. Before, we would keep it to small talk…now we can go on and on. Probably cause she's the most intelligent in the whole Dojo, next to me of course.

"So, you're not going to tell me your art course…?" she asks again, boy is she determined.

"You'll find out." I'll leave her with that answer.

"Well I like a good mystery; hey…can I ask you a question?" she already did, but I'll try not to be a smart ass.

"…yah."

"There are a lot of girls who would kill to date you…I mean A LOT, why do you show no interest?"

I wasn't expecting that question…no one has ever had enough gut to ask me a question 'bout my personally life…she's cornered me. Well, I could just walk away, but I don't think I could walk away from her. For the first time in my life I've been cornered, by a girl

"…" speechless.

"I mean you do want to settle down someday right? With someone you've fallen in love with, have kids maybe?" She continues her question.

"…settle down? I don't know." It was the truth, I didn't know how to 'settle down' … I didn't know how to love…from what I remember, I was never taught to love and never was loved.

"Wait..your not Ga-gay are you?" she stumbled.

"WHAT…of course not!" Water even sprayed out of my mouth.

"Sorry Kai…it was just a guess, a stupid guess…sorry. But that leads me back to my question: why, why don't you even give the other girls a try?" she apologized, wiping sprayed water off her face.

"…they don't know me, think about it; I've never talked with any of them, they've never talked with me, they don't know me. They only want to date me for what I stand for…" I said back.

'And how you look.' Hilary thought mentally.

"Well, you've never even given them a try really…just to be fair." She said back.

"…I've never opened up to anyone…I've never opened up to a-a…girl." I replied.

"…Well you just opened up to me."

And with that she stood up walked past me putting an affectionate hand on my shoulder, took the box of crackers put them away and went back to her room leaving me wide-eyed. Staring straight ahead.

She's right…I did just open up to her…why? And for the second time that night, or should I say morning, Hilary has cornered me.

Well, the next morning was different, I keep thinking,

'I'll soon be living on my own, soon soon….'

The only thing I could really remember from that morning was the cereal; Oh the cereal was flying every where! I mean every where! I had a Cheerio in my EAR! We got on the bus…at least none of us missed it. Hilary made sure we didn't, she was like general of the house that morning…which is usually my job.

The boys all headed to the back of the bus; what's so great about the back I ask myself. Never mind it anyways. I stick to the front …less walking. But with my luck there is only one place left to sit at the front…beside Hilary. Not that I mind her…as I said; very smart girl. But since last nights 'talk' if that's what you'd call it, I was a little dare I say, embarrassed.

She had her ear phones on…from what I can tell she's listening to, Grease? Don't ask how I know. She starts to sing along unconsciously …I tap my foot. Her voice isn't that bad…it's actually quite good. Ha, you think I would ever say that to her face...No. she looks down and saw me tapping my foot to the beat. She takes off the ear phones and puts them away in her bag.

"My my…Kai a Grease fan?" she smiles at me.

Oh Kami, how do I explain this one?

Cornered.

A/N: Well there's a vote: WHAT ART CLASS DO YOU WANT KAI TO TAKE?

Visual Art (drawing, painting…ect.)

Drama

Vocal (my choice, sexy singing Kai)

Graphic design ( art on computers)

Dance (Kai...Dance?)

WELL PLEASE VOTE…IT'S THE PEOPLES PICK!

Read and Review….

Snoogahans!


	4. The Bet

Thanks so much to my amazing reviewers!

Votes conclude that Kai will be doing **visual arts**, but if others want I can add in small parts were we may see Kai helping Hilary with her vocal ect. You get it. But that's only if you guys want it that way!

Disclaimer: don't own beyblades….

Chapter 4 – The bet.

**Normal POV**

"Yo, Rei is it just me or is something going on between _'you know who'_ and _'you know who'_?" asked a dimwitted Tyson from the back of the bus.

"Well, look at them…their talking, which would be normal in any other situation but this one." Rei replied.

"Hey, what's going on between who?" asked an innocent Max.

"Between _'you know who'_!" Said Tyson hoping Max would get the point…

"Who's _'you know who'_?" Max still didn't get it.

"KAI AND HILARY YOU DOLT!" Screamed Rei and Tyson.

The whole bus went silent. Kai and Hilary slowly turned their heads around to look at the ones who had screamed their names.

Kai looked unhappy with all the attention placed on Hilary and him, and shot out that famous icy glare to every one.

Hilary was flush pink…embarrassed. Completely embarrassed. Her main goal now was to kill Tyson and Rei.

Kai looked over at Hilary to see her head down and her cheeks were painted pink. He continued to stare at her, he didn't know why. Hilary felt someone staring down at her, she looked up.

'Why is he staring at me, why can't I stop staring at him?' Hilary thought.

'She's blushing…she looks a little cu-…' His thoughts were cut off by a speed bump the bus traveled over.

Their eyes turned away from each other, and didn't look back for the rest of the ride.

Math class went as always…the Sensei had been teaching them the first steps to solving the equation they were given last class, giving Kai sleep time.

**In the mean time.**

"Hey guys there's Hilary and Kai in math class, look at them sitting together…and Kai's sleeping?" questioned Tyson.

Him, Rei, Max and Chief were walking down the halls seeing as they didn't have class.

"WH-what, how is this possible! Hilary and Kai were accepted into the Grade 11 Academic Math class and I wasn't!" Chief was very disturbed.

"Ahhh, com down Chief it's just Math, nothing special…" spoke a care-free Max.

"Nothing special, NOTHING SPECIAL….that class could have determined the rest of my life, possible got me into a better university then the ones I have planned which are the top 10 in all of Tokyo, but it could have got into better ones! Maybe even ones in other countries…." And chief continued to go on on for hours having what you would call a 'breakdown'.

"Why would Kai be sleeping. I thought he was more the one to pay attention?" asked Rei.

"…he's probably thinks he knows all this stuff already, remember, private school." Said Tyson a little too loud.

Suddenly Kai popped his eyes opened and shot an icy glare at all of them, scaring the shit out of them. A terrifying look overcame all their faces and they all ran down that hall away from that math class room so fast, well you'd say all that training Kai gave them paid off, in a way.

**Kai's POV**

'What were those idiots doing out side my class, don't they have their own lives…Well I'm moving out in 3 days, that's a plus, defiantly a plus. Any longer in that house I may consider suicide. Naw, I'd just kill them instead.'

Kai continued to walk down the hall to the cafeteria until he heard something that caught his interest.

"Hey find any worth-while chicks yet? You know who are willing to, well…" Said a teenaged boy.

"Naw, I like the chicks who give us men a fight, the ones we can break, take their pride right away from them…" another replied.

'Sick bastards…people think I'm cruel.' Kai thought.

"Yah, but none of them chicks at this school are like that, believe me their all very willing to have a little fun...you know what a mean." the first boy said laughing.

'That's true the girls at this school throw themselves all over the guys...'Kai thought again.

"Eh, not all over em' do, what about that Tatibana chick, what's her name, Hailey…no umm Hilary, yah that's it. She's a stubborn one, very stubborn." The second said.

'…' Kai thoughts went blank.

"Eh yah! She has a nice body too…but she's too stubborn, she wouldn't fall for you Mikuaski."

'More like too smart…and stubborn." Kai regained his thoughts.

"Not true, I bet you any money I'll have that girl in my pants in 2 weeks!" Mikuaski boasted.

'…They wouldn't…' Kai was again lost for thought.

"Deal!" he said proudly. They even shook on it.

"She's mine!" Mikuaski said confidently.

"All right let's head out for a slice…"And the boys were off to the pizza place.

'Wait, their going to try and break, Hilary…bastards…take away her pride, and what she stands for? Hilary's smart though she'll no better right?' Kai was dare I say a little… worried.

'Without a second thought I left to the cafeteria. There was Hilary sitting at the table I sat at last. Well, I wasn't going to give in and let her be the new leader of the table…what am I saying? Leader of table? Its official, this school has driven me crazy. I sat down across from her like last time…'

"Hey Kai!" She seemed a little happy, too happy.Weird girl.

"Hey…Hilary." I managed to get out, I looked up at her. She was smiling, she was happy why? So I asked…

"Why so, cheery?"

"Mikuaski, you know Tashati Mikuaski…well he asked me out!" She giggled.

'I almost choked on my food right their on the spot. I Thought she was-….I thought she knew what kind of guy he was…'

"…what? He's very sweet you know." Hilary said when I didn't say anything.

'Sure, I should have guessed, he sweet talks the girl first…'

"…when you guys going out?" was all I could manage to say.

"This Saturday!" she chirped.

'…the day I'm moving…'

'Oh, Hilary do you know what you're getting yourself into…'

**A/N:** Ok there was a little bit of high school drama and more to come…I know I didn't add in the visual arts thing, yet…but I will soon promise…and if you still wanna vote go crazy and check out **chapter 3 **for the information.

THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS… you people are almost as good as Jesus.

Snooch to the nooch


	5. Saved

OK, I just saw the best musical 2 nights ago, which I've been obsessed with for months; RENT. Well anyways I'm so happy with the amount of reviews I received! So, I'm updating!

To Smoke-Angel, I would love to see Kai do those other art courses as well, but the votes have spoken. But, I will add parts in the story where you'll see Kai singing, acting…and maybe just maybe there will be a school dance…and well, we can fit some dancing in there! (Picturing Kai dance makes me smile!) But I would defiantly love to add in parts where he acts and sings…you know helping Hilary with her courses! And if you or any other of my reviewers has any more ideas or suggestions please throw 'em at me!

NOW READ DAMMIT!

Chapter 5 – Saving

Kai's POV

'I just got out of visual art…yah I know, you would have never believed that I, Kai Hiwatari is in an art course, and to make it better Max is in my class. First he was so surprised to see me there, then he HAD to sit beside me, then he HAD to talk all through class…and well it never stopped. But we were assigned one assignment. We had a week to sketch something that simply catches our eye…and that would be? I saw Max start to draw his beyblade…I think, or candy, either one. But what would I draw? What catches my eye? Well I had no clue what to draw, I had way too much on my mind…what was I going to do about the Hilary situation? Do I tell her or I could also go beat the shit out of the idiots who planned this whole thing! Who the hell does that Mikuaski character think he is? But, if I was to beat him in that would cause a commotion, people would find out that I was protecting Hilary. Oh, the world would never shut up about it! So then if I can't pound him in then the only option left is to…tell her.'

Normal POV

"Finally Friday!" screamed Tyson.

'Finally…tomorrow I move out.'thought Kai.

"Well what should we do tonight guys? I mean we just finished our first week of school, we have to celebrate!" said an enthusiastic Rei.

"No question about it!" joyfully yelled Max.

"But but but…that's only if Kai lets you remember guys…your training." reminded Hilary.

"Of course he will…right Kai? Come on buddy!" pouted Tyson.

"…keh, only because I moving out tomorrow and I have to pack…and I'm not you buddy." He said spitefully.

"Great Kai, knew you'd let us!" Tyson said as he slapped Kai on the back.

"How bout we go out for a bite and a movie?" suggested Rei.

"Sounds good!" spoke Tyson and Max.

"Well how bout it Kai?" asked Rei

"…no I have to pack."

"…Hilary?" asked Rei again.

"Can't, sorry guys I got to get ready for plans tomorrow!" she giggled.

"Oh…I heard your going out with Mikuaski, eh?" slyly asked Max.

'…shit' thought Kai

"…I don't know Hilary…I've heard some bad things about him…" stuttered Rei.

'Maybe I won't have to say anything…' Kai thought again.

"Oh come on guys he's really sweet…and I'm going and that's final!" She was getting a little mad.

'Who are they to tell me what to do or who I should see…?' Hilary thought.

The room they were in went silent and uncomfortable silence.

"Well I'm going to get going home now, bye guys, have fun tonight!" Said Hilary.

Hilary left to the other room to get her shoes, jacket and bag then as she walked out the front door someone spoke…

"You shouldn't go on Saturday."

Hilary turned to see Kai leaning against the wall in his famous position, eyes closed and all.

"Not you too Kai…I'm a big girl you-"

"I know that, but he's trouble." Kai now had his eyes opened, looking at her.

"Oh and your one to start handing me out rules, especially how you never listen to rules anyway!" She nearly yelled at him.

Kai was in shock, but he kind of expected her to stand up for herself.

"Listen up buddy, this is the first time EVER that a guy has asked me out, and all these people all of a sudden come in to my life and tell me what to do! I don't think so! You never give people a chance anyways! Arghhh goodbye!" as she turned away she heard him say one more thing.

"…don't come crying to me." And he walked back in side.

Leaving her wide eyed.

**Saturday**

Hilary's POV

'It's finally Saturday, finally only 5 more minutes till Mikuaski picks me up! I'm so excited. I stare my self down in the mirror over and over, I have way more make-up on then I usually wear, which is nothing but, I didn't get any sleep last night at all because of what Kai said. I shouldn't let him get to me… but that's why I need the make up to cover up my bags under my eyes.'

DING

'He's here! I rush down and I open the door greeting him…I would let him meet my mother, but she's not the most pleasant person, nor is she even home. We walk out to his car, his nice car. And as he drives me to some fancy restaurant, which I find weird since it's our first date, he is whispering sweet things in my ear. All I can do is giggle, and feel a little uncomfortable. As the night went on I tried so hard to make myself interesting enough for him, and damn is that hard. Is dating suppose to be this hard?'

'Now were at some park, stars are beautiful, it's just us…and those damn annoying crickets in the background. But eh it works. I thought by now I would be more comfortable, but I'm not.'

Normal POV

They sat on the hill and again Mikuaski started to whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

"Oh baby you look so beautiful…"

"You smell like a million roses…"

He started to wrap his arm around her shoulders, she shivered in discomfort. He kissed up and down her neck and she tried to pull a little away. He only pulls her closer…

"Don't worry baby, don't worry…" he hushed.

"Ummm Mikua- "and he quieted her with a kiss. And he continued to push more forceful kisses on her. She squirmed away; he pulled her back down to the ground with him.

"GET OFF M- "She started to yell.

_**! WHAM !**_

He slapped her across the face. She wasn't cooperating as he wanted her to. Tears came to her eyes, he slapped hard. And Hilary was scared. You could see the bruise starting to form below and around her eye.

He forced his hands up her shirt grabbing her breasts, ripping a strap to her spaghetti strapped shirt. She cried out again.

"AHHH-"

That didn't get her too far; he slammed his lips into hers and bit her lip when forcefully kissing her, making her lip bleed.

Lucky her scream was heard. An elderly couple came from around the corner and asked

"Is every thing all right here?"

Distracting Mikuaski, then Hilary got up so fast and ran right out of the park, tears pouring down her cheeks.

**The Dojo**

Kai's POV

'It's 10:30, I got so off track today training the guys I had never got the chance to bring all my stuff to my new place, so I'm doing it now. Yah, I probably should wait until morning, but I refuse to spend another day and night here, too noisy. I load everything into the back of my car, yes my car, its nothing special. Just a deep blue Honda civic. And I only use it for emergency's. Only a couple more boxes to go in the trunk…I hear fast foot steps coming. Someone's running in this direction. I see them come over the hill; it's a girl from the looks of it. Their getting closer fast, now in seeing distance, it's HILARY!

Before I know it she runs into my arms.

She's sobbing like mad into my shirt, her arms around me. I look down at her… She has one sandal on, a grass stained white skirt…and her top is ripped by the strap.

Sobbing she manages to say…

"I –I know you said not to co-come cry-crying to you, b-but, b-bu-but I have n-no one else…I'm so stupid…" She breaks down into tears again, in my shirt.

"No…" I whisper. Then I think….

'Your wrong Hilary, I'm stupid…I'm stupid for not telling you.'

She then looks up at me, and I see her face. Bruised, around her right eye, and her bottom lip was bleeding. All I could feel was anger burning inside me. I wanted him dead. I took off my jacket to cover her freezing shoulders.

All I could now do was hug her back.

A/N: I know not a very happy chapter, but next chapter will be a cheery one, PROMISE! I want to add some Kai and Hilary singing in…a little. And you know the team catching them and…well yah…you'll read it next time. MEMBER voice your opinion, any suggestions or requests are welcomed.

NOW REVIEW DAMMIT

snooch to the nooch


	6. A different day

To start, I need to thank SHADYKITTY for the wonderful idea that will be put into this chapter, (The song) so thank you for giving me the lyrics to the song, you kick total ass! Wow, and also thanks to all my reviewers…You guys also kick ass…ok enough ass for now and….

NOW READ DAMMIT

Chapter 6 – A different day

**Kai's POV**

'I took her in…I let her stay at my place…she refused to go home...'

_Flash back_

They broke the hug…

"_Th-thanks Kai… I'm really sorry if I disturbed you or got in yo-"_

"_It's fine…"_

"…_Do you want me to take you somewhere? Home?" Asked Kai politely._

"_NO! I mean no…anywhere really but there right now…d-don't worry 'bout me Kai I'll find a pla-"she almost answered._

"_Get in the car; you can stay at my place…for tonight, if you want."_

'_Shit. Why'd I say that…?' He thought._

"_I don't think I should intrude on you like that Kai, besides you haven't even moved in yet for god sakes." She answered._

"_You won't be intruding…I'm inviting you…to stay; besides you could help me unpack." He said back._

_She looked up at him and smiled._

_End of flash back_

'…she was very quiet, she only commented that she liked my new place, she said it suited me. I didn't know what she meant by it but I wasn't going to ask. She went to sleep on my pull out couch…I told her to take my bed, and of course she refused…so then I demanded her to use my bed. And then finally she listened. I gave her one of my shirts to sleep in with a pair of my dark blue bower shorts. What? I couldn't let her stay in a stained skirt and a ripped shirt.

**Hilary's POV**

'He was being so kind, he got a little anger when I refused the bed, but he calmed down and brought me in some Advil, I swear he read my mind. Then he sat beside me on the bed and told me to turn and look at him, so I did. Then he brought wrapped ice in a wash cloth and placed it on the bruises on my face. Gently, I've never seen him so gentle. I wanted to say something to him, like thanks or you've been a great friend. But I said nothing. I was stuck in his eyes. His concerned eyes. He then told me goodnight and he would check on me in the morning.'

**Next morning, Normal POV**

Kai, heard that she was up…he could hear her small feet shuffling across his room. He was outside his closed door and tapped on it, asking for permission to come in.

"Come on in…" she said, sounded like she was preoccupied with something else.

Kai walked in to see her waltzing around the room, almost. Without a partner. He gave her a questionable look.

"Umm Kai" she said while still dancing. "You know anything about ballroom? I need to know it for some thing in music…and I forgot the steps…"

"…"

"Never mind…" she stopped dancing.

"…it was stupid to ask…"

"…I know some" kai said.

"You do!...I mean well…could you?" she asked holding out her hands in ballroom pose asking for him to come and join her as a partner.

'Is this woman mad! Me dance, I only know how to because my parents use to do it all the time…I don't dance, I don't do none of that crap. But I know I would feel terrible if I turned her down.' Kai thought.

Kai then stepped over towards her and placed one of his hands in one of hers, the wrapped his strong arm around her small waist. Perfect match.

He directed her steps, she followed as he led. They graceful swept across the floor, he then spun her out, and then spun her back in.

"Wow Kai, you're really good!" she said astonished.

"…You're quit good yourself." He complemented.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" screamed Tyson.

"Kai? Hilary? Why are you guys…?" asked Max

"I think we disturbed something…" said Rei.

"Yep, something is defiantly going on here." Inspected Chief

Kai and Hilary immediately broke apart. A coat of pink painted their faces.

"Tyson, what the hell are you guys doing here!" asked an anger Kai.

"What the hell is SHE doing here, I wanna know!" Tyson pointed at Hilary.

"…hey Hilary what happened to your eye?" asked a conserend Rei.

"Oh god, your eye Hilary…" Said Max,

"He he…umm don't worry bout my eye, little accident that's all, and umm yah I was just helping Kai move in, you know…" She said flustered.

"Yah sure by dancing with him in his clothing!" said a smart ass Tyson.

"Get out of my room!" Kai roared.

They all scrambled out as fast as they could.

Kai had kicked them out of his place after they looked around. He told them to stop speaking of what they saw…with him and her. They kept calling them a married couple or boyfriend and girlfriend…and Hilary was about to kill. And man, so was Kai. They finally got the message and stopped, except Tyson. When they went back to the Dojo Kai gave him extra training for that.

Now, 7:00pm and Kai was heading home. Walking to the porch he heard someone singing and very familiar song. He knew it by heart; he walked on the porch and heard Hilary sing,

_I believe in the sun even when it is not shining,_

_And I believe in God even when he is not there…_

She missed the last note, she wasn't singing from her stomach.

She tried it over and over…then cried out in frustration. He then walked beside her and leaned on the banister of the porch as she was and sung it,

_I believe in the sun even when it is not shining,_

_And I believe in God even when he is not there…_

She stared at him with awe…

"You have to sing from your stomach." He taught, and then he continued to sing the next part…

_But sometimes in the suffering…_

She joined in, still staring at him as he stared straight ahead.

..._and hopeless despair_

_My heart cries for shelter even when theirs no one there_

_But a voice rises within me saying hold on my child_

_I'll give you strength I'll give you hope just stay a little while_

_I believe in the sun even when it is not shining,_

_And I believe in God even when he is not there._

They sounded beautiful together, not to mention his voice was rich and a little rough making it sound…sexy.

"Wow, Kai it seems your good at everything…" she said amazed at him for the second time today.

"You've got a beautiful voice, really you do. I don't know what your mother was talking about." He said.

"…" she had never blushed so hard in her life.

He then said a simple goodnight and walked off home, leaving her breathless, speechless and well, she couldn't sing a single note right know, that's for sure!

A/n: I have plans for the next chapter: MAJOR MIKUASKI ASS KICKING, yes or no? you vote…thanks again to SHADYKITTY and well I know there was a little OOC but next chapter I'll try to switch it back. Promise. And also how do you guys feel about an upcoming school dance…yes or no…I need you people to tell me what you think ok? Voice your thoughts…not everybody can read minds!

NOW REVIEW DAMMIT

snooch to the nooch


	7. Down he goes

Ok First off I want to thank my reviewers!

To: **hellspawn**, I know what you mean by the dancing…just wait until the dance at school, promise!

**SHADYKITTY….**I think your idea is great, one question though, what's a masquerade? I would gladly do this masquerade thing if I knew what it was, so could you get back to me on that one! Lol. I'm stupid!

THANKS TO YA'LLS

NOW READ DAMMIT!

Chapter 7 – Down he goes

Normal POV

It's now Monday, the day hated by most of the population. Aboard the school bus you hear Tyson, Max and Rei boasting about how they trained so hard on the weekend, Chief typing away, and at the front sat Hilary and Kai. Every since that day Kai was 'forced' to sit beside her on the bus, he continued doing so, or she would sit beside him, either way they kind of grew a custom of sitting together, talking about math or what they did on the weekend. Hilary didn't dare bring up the dancing or singing. Though these conversations didn't last that long knowing its Kai you're talking to, Hilary still seemed to enjoy them.

The day went by as usual for Kai and Hilary except for lunch. Things got a little turned around during lunch.

"Kai, why don't you sit with us?" yelled Tyson over the others in the cafeteria.

'He's never going to stop asking if I don't…' thought Kai.

Kai slowly walked over to their table and sat at the end beside Rei.

"How was your day so far buddy?" asked Rei.

Kai glared at him for calling him 'buddy' then answered, "Fine…"

"cool mines' been alright too, got a lot of homework in math…maybe you could help me as seeing you helped Hilary so well the other night, he he." Rei chuckled bringing up Hilary. Oh he had to bring up Hilary…well he earned another glare from Kai.

"Oh come on Kai, so what you like a girl, there's nothing wro-"

"I don't like anyone." Kai said quickly.

"Sure you don't Kai." Rei said then went back talking to Max.

"Hey there's Hilary…" Max said. Then called to her,

"HEY HILARY OVER HERE!" Max waved his hands around until' he fell right into Tyson's noodles.

"Oh man you did not just do that!" Tyson yelled.

Hilary came and sat beside Max across from Kai, and saw Tyson chasing Max with chop sticks…she didn't even want to guess what was going on.

"Do I want to know what's happening with them two?" Hilary asked.

"Max was calling you over, fell in Tyson's noodles, Tyson got mad, now chasing Max with chop sticks." Rei explained simply.

"Oh…so I-"

"Hey babe…" Oh no don't tell me it's…it is.

Mikuaski said while sitting down right beside Hilary putting his arm around her. Her eyes went wide, and frightened. She started to shake like crazy. All the anger inside Kai started to burn up.

"How you doing?" he asked Hilary. All of Mikuaski's friends started to crowd around making Hilary feel even more uncomfortable.

"Ahhh she's probably embarrassed because of all the 'fun' we had the other night, right babe?" he asked her, she said nothing.

"See guys what I tell yah, she speechless I was so _'good'_!" he said facing his friends.

"Well I'm going out for a smoke, see you later babe." And he kissed her cheek, she winced, then he left.

"What was that all about?" asked a dumbfounded Tyson.

"I-I got to go guys, s-see you all l-la-later." Hilary said, packed up all her stuff with her shaky hands and left her small lunch at the table, she ran towards the Girls Washroom. Max was about to follow, being a good friend.

"Don't!" spoke Kai. "Leave her alone for now." His voice was serious; no one dared to question him.

The rest of the lunch went normal, Max, Rei and of course Tyson had a bunch of girls come over to their table and they would brag and talk about all their adventures and when one of the girls started to throw herself at Kai, he took it as his cue to leave.

"See you guys at the Dojo, I'm walking home today." And he left.

**Outside**

Kai was walking around the school, he needed fresh air. What nerve that ass had to embarrass Hilary like that in front of everyone. To day was not his day, and he still didn't have an idea for art, what in hell was he suppose to draw. He'd figure it out later.

Walking around the corner he saw none other then Mikuaski himself, he'd just thrown his cigarette butt on the floor. Kai didn't know what came over him, he just went up to Mikuaski, tapped him on his shoulder and then **WHAM!**

Kai had punch Mikuaski straight between his eyes, he fell to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL…" Mikuaski got up to see who had punched him.

"…Oh it you, who the fuck do you think you are?" he said angrily then tried to take a swing at Kai.

"Don't touch her ever again." Kai said dodging his weak attack.

"Touch who? Oh that fucking bitch, what is she your fucking girlfriend or something!" Mikuaski laughed.

Kai took him by is caller, lifted him off the ground and rammed him into the wall.

"And don't call her that either."

He dropped him to the ground. He started to walk away but sensed Mikuaski trying to take a cheap shot from behind. Kai ducked, then got up and kick him in stomach, hard. Mikuaski fell to the ground for a second time. Breathing heavily he got up and wheezed out,

"Why the fuck do you care what happens to that whore! And fuck if you think I'm going to listen to you, I'm going to fuck around with her all I fucking want!"

Don't push Kai's buttons. Kai turned around with the blink of an eye and punched Mikuaski right eye, wow that was going to leave a much bigger bruise then what Mikuaski gave to Hilary. And again he fell to the floor.

Kai looked down on him and said,

"I said don't touch her, don't go anywhere near her, don't even look at her! And her name is Hilary, NOT whore or fucking bitch, HILARY!" and Kai finished him off with one final kick to the stomach, leaving him gasping in pain. Just like he deserved.

Kai then walked away knowing that Mikuaski would not be getting up to take a cheap shot at him.

Rrriiinnnggg

'Great now I have to go to art.'

And of to art he went, it was only a matter of time; before Mikuaski had the whole school knowing that Kai had beat the shit out of him for a girl, before everyone was gossiping about how Kai stood up for Hilary…

Wow what a way to start off a week!

A/N: Ok, there was the ass kicking and please do comment in your reviews…good or bad. And I promise there will be mention of the dance next chapter. And I am debating if Hilary should find out about the Kai kicking the ass of Mikuaski? Yes or no. Well anyway please voice or type rather your comments, unless you some how find where I live and tell me personally.

REVIEW DAMMIT

snooch to the nooch


	8. I'm an idiot

I haven't updated as fast as I usually do for this story, you know school. But hey I update much faster for this story then I do my Shaman King or Inuyasha story…God I can't remember the last time I updated those stories.

Well anyways, again thanks to my reviewers. I have some stuff for you guys to vote on again at the end of this chapter so…please in your reviews leave your vote as well as your opinion on the chapter.

READ DAMMIT

Chapter 8 – I'm an idiot

Hilary's POV

'It's the end of the day, well almost, only two more periods to go. Lunch just ended, well I wouldn't call it lunch 'cause I spent all my time in the girl's washroom. All I did was star myself down in the mirror, and think; _Kami I'm ugly, gross, un-pretty…_. Well I came up with about every synonym for the word ugly. I was never like this before, I was never_ this_ un-happy. I would be the girl cheering the team up when they were down, now I was the one in desperate need of a cheer up. I needed something or at least someone in my live to make me happy again. My mother was never home, she was always at work or going out on dates with random men I've never met. When she was home, she wasn't the nicest soul to me, never in a happy mood. My father ruined this whole so-called family we had…damn I'm going to be late for history…

I rushed down the halls trying get to class on time, I noticed people were staring and whispering about me. Thanks guys make me feel better, Ha. Got to my class and sat down in the far left desk. No one sits there, until today. One of the prissy as bitches with bleach blond hair and a pound of make-up came and sat beside me. Why? I ask, well hell I got my unexpected answer,

"Oh Kami! What happened to your eye? I have make-up if you-"

"No thanks." I said and faced the front.

"Well have you heard…? 'Bout Kai?" she asked.

"What about Kai?" I asked eagerly.

"Oh, nothing much other then he bet the shit out of Mikuaski for you…he said all this stuff to him like; never touch or look at her again…"

I said nothing, I was speechless.

"… Girl I think he has the hotts for you, I don't know why, you're not that pret- "

She stopped right there, I knew what she was going to say, yah yah I'm not that pretty, I know. But I didn't care at that moment. If what she was saying was true, then why did Kai do that for me? I concluded that's what people were whispering about in the halls. I didn't pay attention during geography class at all, all I could do was think about Kai.'

Normal POV

Rrrrriiinnnggg

Finally the end of the day, the end of Monday. As Kai walk down the halls he heard that people already knew about his 'little fight' and was only a matter of time before…

"Hey DUDE, I heard something bout you standing up for Hilary? That's not true is it!" Blurted Tyson from behind Kai.

Kai said noting back, just turned in the opposite direction and walked away. In the distance Kai heard,

"I knew it guys, he has a thing for Hilary!" Tyson said to his other teammates.

'I do not, I can't, there's no way. I'm Kai, I'm independent, and I'm in no need to like anyone or have anyone like me. But then, why'd I do that for her? Why was I so angry about her date with that ass, or when she came crying to me, or when he was touching her at lunch...speaking of the devil, here she comes.' Thought Kai and went in the opposite direction of which Hilary was coming in.

Kai's POV

'God why'd Tyson have to get me thinking about it, there's no way in hell I've developed a 'crush' on Hilary. I don't do crushes. I don't even like that word!'

Since he was in such a deep train of thought, he was unaware of Hilary coming up beside him.

"You must be thinking about something important." She said seeing him in deep thought.

'I popped my head up to see Hilary beside me.'

"I thought you took the bus?" I said.

"Well I thought you did too." She said back.

'Kami, I swear she was the only women, or person really who would talk back to me like that and get away with it.'

"What were you thinking bout?"

"…"

"The silent Kai, he he. Hey I wanted to ask you something." She snickered.

"..Yes"

"I heard that you well, beat up-"

"Yah what of it?" I knew what she was going to ask.

"…I just wanted to know uhh, why?" she sounded a little nervous.

"…" again I could say nothing, I just walked faster ahead.

"Hey that's not fair…" she said trying to catch up to me, "…don't you think I deserve to know Kai! I have a right to know why you-"

"WHY, BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE THAT, OK!" I snapped at her. I'm an idiot why'd I say that?

She looked as if she didn't expect that answer.

"I didn't expect you to…" she paused,"…Thank you so much Kai." She said as she walked closer to me, before I knew it she was right under my chin.

She went up on her tip-toes and then…kissed my cheek. She just kissed my cheek. I went wide-eyes and my mind went blank. Then she started to walk, turned around and said,

"Come on; let's get going to the Dojo. The boys are going to skip training!" she smiled, with a smile as big as the world, and she completely un-froze my state of shock.

Maybe I should reconsider the word 'crush'.

**At the Dojo**

Normal POV

Kai and Hilary both entered the Dojo and heard the boys eating and chatting about an upcoming dance at the school.

"Yah I defiantly know who I'm taking!" boasted Tyson.

"Who would want to go with you!" joked Rei.

"Tayiko Mishiuma, you know in our math class. And wow is she hott…"

"…and stupid." Commented Hilary as she walked in to the room.

Max giggled, "Yah she defiantly not the brightest!"

"Hey she is so smart!" Tyson said trying to stand up for her.

"…sure Tyson, sure." mocked Rei.

"Well Rei, Max, Chief… do you guys have anyone planned out? I know already know who Kai and Hilary have in mind!" Tyson said slyly.

The rest of the boys giggled, except Kai, and of course Hilary.

"Get outside and start training." Kai ordered. Kai turned to look at Hilary, their eyes met, and then he left the room in a moment.

**Outside**

The boys were taking a break, sitting down on a near by rock on the side of a close river (which Tyson was swimming in).

Max was lying down in the grass staring at the clouds, chief on his laptop and well that left Rei and Kai.

"So…" Said Rei in a curious manner.

"Don't even start…." Kai warned.

"Come on, it's obvious, I mean you never talk with anyone as openly as you do her, you let yourself free in front of her, and you don't realize it." Rei stated.

"I don't open to anyone…I realize my own actions." Kai said back.

"You're lying to me if you tell me you don't open up to her in the slightest way." Rei said as a matter of fact.

"…The other day she said something to me; _'…__you do want to settle down someday right? With someone you've fallen in love with, have kids maybe?'_ …after she said that I actually started to think about those things. My future, which had never given much thought…" Kai said staring off into space.

"So, you do listen to her, her words affect you. You can't deny that you don't have any feelings for her."

Rei looked at Kai waiting for him to deny his so called feelings for Hilary, but instead he said nothing, didn't deny anything. He just got up and walked away, without a word of denial.

A/N: Ok, done, here's something to vote on….

**What kind of dance would you like it to be?**

**Masquerade –** A dance where everyone wears masks that resemble something. More fancy.

**Normal – **More casual, modern.

Please Vote!...and review!

REVIEW DAMMIT

Snooch to the nooch


	9. Honey

I have updated in a while, I know….hell I haven't updated my Shaman King or Inuyasha fic. In almost a month.So yah…my point, I'll try and update faster…but I've been doing a lot of research on the RENT movie (rent a rock-opera musical I'm In love with), I'm a RENT-HEAD.

Now on with the story,

READ DAMMIT

Chapter 9 – …Honey

Kai kept on walking straight ahead after his chat with Rei, he needed to clear his mind, alone, with no one else's input.

Kais POV

'I can't get what Hilary said to me out of my head; it's really starting to test my insanity.

…_you do want to settle down someday right? With someone you've fallen in love with, have kids maybe?_

Now, ever since she said that to me I have come up with many questions for her regarding the what she asked…

Who am I to have these kids with?

Who would I 'settle' down with?

…what does she expect me to do, put an add in the news paper or something? I snicker to my self, only Hilary's words could make me snicker. She hasn't known me as long as the boys have, so maybe that's why she asked me a question like that. The boys would never even consider asking a question like that because they believe I don't want to be with anyone and never will be with anyone…which is right. I don't need anyone…I don't. But if I don't then why does Hilary seem to think I do?

Everybody needs somebody.

You hear people saying that all the time, I never thought that it applied to me. Oh, how I hate how she can make me think about things that involve…dare I say… love. I almost choked, only Hilary could make me choke on my own thoughts…

…only Hilary

**Next day at school**

Normal POV

Kai sat in his normal back table in the cafeteria where Hilary normally joined him. And she did just like every other day. They would talk a little small talk, about classes and so on,

"Oh my god, Tatiana I found the perfect outfit for the dance!"

"Oh gosh, I have to come over and see it!"

Two girls squealed passing by Kai and Hilary's table.

"So, you excited about dance?" Kai asked dully.

"Ha, honey do you really think anyone will really ask me?" Hilary laughed with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Kai blinked, "…did you just call me honey?"

"Opps, I guess you don't like that nickname…he he, well what about you? You going to the dance?" she asked.

"…no." was the answer.

"Oh…well hey guess what? I'm going to your science class today, to see if I meat the standards for grade 11, since grade 10 is not quite my level."

"…really, I think you'll do fine in my science class, it's pretty easy, and you catch on fast…"

"Was that just a complement, from Mr. Hiwatari himself? I think I may faint!" Hilary said humorously.

'…I'll never live this down." Kai thought. 'Why do I let her be so cocky with me?'

Kai gave her an ice glare. She just smiled back.

"Hey lover birds! Have you lost time staring into each others eyes? Class is about to start!" Tyson yelled sliding past them.

They both turned red and left to opposite lockers.

"See you in class" Hilary said.

"…yah." And he left to get his books.

**Science**

They didn't sit together like they did in math. Blame that on Tyson and his embarrassing comments.

It was now at the end of class and the sensei had called Hilary to see how she was adjusting.

"Well Miss.Tatibana how do you find it?"

"I find it more advanced then my last class, but I'm sure I can handle it sensei." She replied confidently.

"Good, so you think you can participate in a science project without any troubles?"

"Yes sensei." She said.

"Ok, back to your seat."

She bowed and walked back to her seat and Sensei walk to the front of the class and announced,

"Ok class, their will be a project assigned and to be finish in two weeks. For this project you will have to study the moons rotations, radius, orbital period, basically, I wish for you to complete an entire case study on the moon. You will be assigned with a partner. I pick the partners and there is no way out, no working by yourselves, no three or more people, just you and your partner. Partners go as followed,

"Mishima and Selimai..." sensei continued until he got to a rather coincidently pairing.

"…Kai and our new student, Hilary."

Kai had decided to walk to Tyson's again instead of taking the bus and Hilary ask to come along to talk about their science project.

"So…we're partners." She said nervously.

"Looks like it." He replied.

"Hey do you think you could walk me home…so we could continue to talk about science?"

"Htmp" meaning 'yes' in Kai language.

"…when do you want to start working on it?" she asked as they walked in the direction of her house.

"Anytime is fine." He said simply.

"Don't make me think of everything…you help too genius!" she said sarcastically to him.

"…you're not afraid to talk down to me are you?"

He asked as they approached her house. They reached her place, and Kai stopped at the front of her lawn. Hilary continued to walk to the door backwards so she was facing Kai…

"Not really, no, should I be?" she asked smiling.

He turned around about to walk away,

"No not really…_honey."_ He said with a Smirk,

Hilary turned way from her door and watched him walk away smirking…she couldn't help but snicker to herself about how he remembered her calling him that same name.

"Honey…" she said to herself smiling.

'When you don't expect it, Kai can show a funny side to him…I think there's more to him then we see…'

A/N: ok my shortest chapter…I'm been busy so I haven't been able to think of ideas…so please feel free to tell me yours. And YES…you can still vote on which kind of dance you want.

In the next chapter I plan to have some Kai and his art...he's has finally found what to draw. And more talk of the dance…plus some beybattles.

snooch to the nooch


	10. lost for words

A/n: Well I'm stuck at home completely bored so, I'm going to update…. And special thanks to 'Angel del Silencio' I read your story you dedicated to me, and loved it!(I reviewed the story…) 

AND thanks to all my fabulous reviewers!

NOW READ DAMNIT

**Chapter 10 – lost for words**

Saturday day morning, 10:00a.m and Kai had the boys up training.

"Come on Kai, since you think you can get us up this early, I'll make you regret it, lets go I challenge you!" Tyson announced.

"You think you can beat me, don't kid yourself your still half asleep. But if you insist." Kai accepted his challenge.

They got in battle stance,

"Let it rip!" they yelled.

They continued battling when Hilary silently walked in and stood behind Kai and watched the beybattle with out a word. She didn't want to disturb them; Tyson saw her walk in and decided to change the battling conditions,

"Hey Kai, if I win you admit you have feelings for Hilary…"

"What do y-" Kai started…

"…If you win then we'll all practice an hour longer!" Tyson finished.

"Hey don't bring us into this!" Max yelled.

"YAH…I DON'T WANT TO PRACTICE LONGER!" Rei tried to yell over the fierce beybattle.

"Too late, fine I accept." Kai said.

Hilary's facial expression changed…she was very surprised.

"So Kai…you practical already admitted your feelings towards her by accepting this bet."

"No Tyson, I have admitted nothing, nor do I have anything to admit, I just know I'm going to win!" Kai responding with a smug smirk,

"You think that, just be ready to LOSE! DRAGOON ATTACK!"

"GO DRANZER!"

Smoke or dust rather covered the air, making things impossible to see. As the smoked died down the team saw the two beyblades slowing spinning besides each other,

Then they stopped…at the same time.

Kai went and picked up his beyblade, turned towards Tyson and smirked,

"Looks like I don't have to admit anything…" and as soon as he turned around he saw her…staring right at him.

"Uh oh." Chief whispered…

"He he, wow what an awkward situation…umm how bout we all go in for some breakfast!" Max nervously said.

"Ummm, yah I'll go get some eggs started." And with that Hilary whipped inside.

"Tyson," Kai growled out…

"Ye-yes K-kai…"gulped Tyson,

"You knew she was there all along didn't you,"

"No-I mean y-yes…"

"Do you know how bad I want to hurt you right now!" Kai turned around with fire in his eyes, his fist about to strike…

"Hey, hey…I think we could all work this out, right guys…come on your buddies…" Rei said holding Kai back.

"BREAKFAST GUYS!" Hilary yelled from the kitchen.

Kai got out of Rei grasp, "I'm not his buddy…" and walked to the kitchen.

"Tyson, man you got him good." Rei smiled.

"Too good," said Tyson back.

Everyone sat down at the table and ate their breakfast, except Hilary. When they were finished Kai sent them out for more training, Hilary cleared off the table. She was rinsing the boys' plates off in the sink when Kais voice came from behind her,

"Why didn't you have any?" he asked.

Hilary jumped in surprise, "Wooh, you scared me…what didn't I have?"

"Breakfast, why didn't you eat anything?" he asked again.

"Oh, I guess I wasn't hungry." She responded, and right then her stomach growled, proving she was lying.

He raised an eye brow to her, "Don't do anything stupid to yourself, ok?"

She was shocked, could he be concerned?

"…o-ok" she stuttered out.

And then he walked out side to continue training. Hilary's cheeks heated up and turned red.

'Boy do I have to stop thinking about him.' she thought.

After cleaning the kitchen she went into Tyson's TV room and turned on the TV. Clicking from channel to channel she found that there was absolutely nothing on during a Saturday afternoon, as she was about to turn it off she passed by a news network,

"…and tonight we expect to see clear skies, perfect to see the full moon we'll be having tonight. I'm Ted Brockman signing off." Hilary turned off the TV, maybe she could get Kai out to see the moon with her, and after all they have a project due.

She rushed out side to see Tyson, Max and Rei in a heated three way battle, and there was Kai just sitting under a shady tree. She walked over and sat beside him; he had his eyes close but could feel her there.

"Yes Hilary?"

"Well Kai, there was going to be a full moon tonight and the sky is going to be clear, not a cloud in the sky, so I was thinking since we have a project due, we could go watch the moon…you know we could make sketches and stuff and umm…" she was lost for words and nervous of what he would say in response.

"Sure, meet you at the beach around 8?"

"Great! I mean, well you know…wow I just made an idiot of myself…" Hilary said aloud and embarrassed.

Kai chuckled aloud and smiled.

'She was funny when she's flustered…' he thought.

Of course he made no eye contact with Hilary, but what counted was that Hilary had just made him chuckle AND smile!

Hilary then smiled and started to laugh as well.

From where the boys were standing and watching, Kai and Hilary looked happy, happy together.

"You know I don't understand it but I think Hilary is the only one out of all of us that can actually make Kai, happy." Rei smiled at the couple laughing under the tree.

"I think your right Rei." smiled Max.

"Well its bout time he cheered up!" said Tyson a bit too loud.

"I think we have an audience," said Hilary.

"…yah well I'll see you at the beach. GUYS GET BACK TO TRAINING!" Kai walked back to the boys training.

"Yah, see you at the beach." She whispered to herself, she had a huge smile on her face and flopped back on the grass.

**The Beach**

Kai was there early of course, 7:30, well he had nothing else to do anyways, he already took some calculations of the moon and it's orbital rotation, and decided to wait and do the rest with Hilary.

**30 minutes later,**

"Am I late?" Hilary asked,

"No, no… I had nothing else to do so I got here…hey what's with all the bags?" Kai asked.

Hilary had a brought about 3 backpacks full of what? Kai had no idea.

Hilary whipped her eyes; it looked like she had been crying from what Kai could tell. But he didn't know for sure, I mean he wasn't any Dr. Phil.

"…nothing much, just stuff. So I see you started." Hilary tried to get off topic.

"Umm yah, you see the moon…"

And they continued to work on the project till 10:00p.m in the night. By that time they were both tried off working and decided to quit for tonight.

Lying down on the grass looking at the moon, Kai and Hilary couldn't be more comfortable.

"So Kai, have you changed your mind about the dance? I saw all those girls asking you on Friday."

"Why would I go with them? I don't know them at all, why would I go to a dance with a girl I know nothing about?" He asked.

"Well, you don't know any girls cause you don't talk to them or even give them a chance."

"Well, I know you, I talk to you…"

"Well, that's me, you wouldn't go with me anyw-"she was cut off.

"Hilary would you go to the dance with me?"

She turn away from the moon and looked at him, "Wh- I don't understand, me?" she was lost for words.

He chuckled with his eyes closed, "yes you…"

"I would love to." She replied in a trance staring at him.

"Now that we're being so opened, do you want to tell me what those bags are all about?" he asked sitting up,

And the answer he got was not what he expected…

"…well I'm… I'm running away from home."

**A/n**: that's it for now…well I had some happy moments then bam I hit you with a cliff hanger. Please review… that dance is coming soon and next chapter Hilary will find out what Kais drawing. Please don't hold back your opinion, just let it all out.

Snooch to the nooch


	11. pity and pretty

Well, it's been awhile, but now I am updating…be thankful.

Thanks to those who reviewed. You people kick ass!

NOW READ DAMNIT

Chapter 11 - Pity and Pretty

He stared at her in complete shock. Then he closed his eyes again and lay back down on the grass. Only Kai could go from complete shock to calmness.

Hilary got up and struggled to grab all her bags,

"Well….I'll see you at scho-"

"Where are you staying?"

"Ummm, a friends…does it matter to you!" she replied.

"Don't lie, Hilary, where are you staying!" Kai started to get more serious.

She was going through a stressful time and Kai yelling at her wasn't helping, her eyes started to water.

"A motel! Happy! I have money saved up to last me a week! Would you like to know the location of the motel too!" she said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

She turned her back to him so he couldn't see her cry, even though it was made obvious by her sniffles.

"I don't want to be in that house, and that's it. Goodbye." she whispered and starting to walk away,

He stood up, and grabbed her wrist and spun her around so they were looking square into each others eyes. Hers sad, emotional and teary, His worried, cold and angry.

"You may have had a fight with your mother or father but that's no excuse to take advantage of your home and run away when you feel like it and maybe go home when you're out of money! Remember some people don't even have a home or a family to go home to; some people come home to nobody every day. Do you know what that feels like! Do you!"

He was probably talking about himself. He knew the feeling of coming home to no one; he's been going through that his whole life.

**SLAP**

She slapped him. How dare he pretend to know what she was going through!

He stared at her in complete shock for the second time that night.

"How do you even know what's been going on in my house, with my family! You have no clue what I've been through! Yes, my mother and I did have a fight! And you know what she told me after slapping me three times! She told me to get out! So I did! Where was my father during all this! Hell I don't know, he left us 3 years ago! Now you didn't know any of that before so how could you even think of fucking judging me!" Hilary choked out. Her eyes were burning red from the tears streaming down her pale cheeks, staining them with her sadness.

"…" He couldn't speak, she was right; he didn't know she was going through all of that.

"…listen I know you had a hard life Kai, and for you to see someone like me give up my 'family' because of some stupid fight may upset you, but I'm not as strong as you…I just can't stay in that house any longer." She finished quietly, and then started to walk away like before.

"I'm sorry, I assumed…" Kai said simply.

There was a moment of silence.

"… instead of that motel, you can stay at my place for a while."

She turned to look at him,

"Ha, I know what your doing Kai. You pity me. Just like with the dance, you only asked cause you god damn pity me. I don't need it."

"I don't pity anyone, I gave you my offer, you know where I live if you want to accept."

And with that he walked away.

And left her there.

"AHHHHHHH" she screamed out of frustration, falling on her knees, she began to cry all over again.

Drip, drip, drip.

It was starting to rain, a soft rain.

She lay there in the grass weeping to herself. She was just a confused teenager, who didn't want to go home.

Someone so kind asked if she would like to stay with him, but instead she yelled at him.

"…he only wanted to help…" she whispered to the ground.

The rain started to come down harder. The tears from the sky mixed with the tears striking down her cold cheeks.

"…I need help…I need him." she said starting to sit up.

She grabbed the wet moon project and put it into one of her three bags. Picked them all up and staring walking,

30 minutes later she arrived at his building. She looked up to the fifth floor and debated to go up or not. Standing in what was now pouring rain with three slightly heavy bags.

Her stubborn side told her no, don't go up, you can't accept his pity.

But her heart told her different.

"Screw it." she said as she opened the door and walked to the elevator.

_Knock Knock Knock._

Kai opened his door and saw her. Standing with her head down in shame, droplets of water dripping from her; completely soaked.

She dropped her bags to the floor and flew into his chest wrapping her arms so tight around him as if he was her last life line.

Slowly his arms made their way around her tiny frame and gave her a tight squeeze.

"God, you're such a great friend." She whispered into his chest.

He went completely wide-eyed. His body froze. No one had ever, in the history of his life, called him a 'great friend'.

He came back to reality when she shifted out of his arms and picked up her bags.

"Put them in my room, and you should change, you can use the clothes you used before. You know where they are right?"

"Yah…thank you so much." She said.

"I'll make some tea." And he left for the kitchen.

**Kai's room.**

She again enter the familiar room, she dropped her bags and gave a chuckle remembering the time they had been caught ballroom dancing together.

She placed her bags in an empty corner. Got the clothing she used of Kais last time, slipping out of her wet clothing she then slipped on his warm ones.

About to walk out to the kitchen something caught her eye lying on his bed.

It was a sketch book, with a couple of shading pencils lying on top of it, opened to a sketch of a beautiful young girl.

It was simply incredible, the amount of detail and beauty that was put into the picture. She had defiantly figured out what he had chosen as an art course.

But who was this girl, she asked herself.

She was too self-conscious and couldn't notice that the beautiful young girl he had drawn was none other then herself.

There was even a capital 'H.T' printed at the bottom left hand corner.

Still she did not notice the resemblance.

She glanced at the gorgeous drawing one more time then retreated to the kitchen.

**Kitchen**

He stood there pouring tea into two cups.

"One sugar right?" he confirmed before he poured it in.

"Right, you remembered...yours was black right?" She said.

"You remembered too." he said back.

"Kai I just want to thank you ag-"

"It's no trouble." He than sat at his small circle table at the far side of the kitchen.

She joined him.

"Hey I figured out the mystery." She said out of no where.

"Hn?" He raised an eye brow at her.

"Your art course mystery, I saw the drawing. It's absolutely amazing! Who's that girl, she's beautiful…" Hilary said remembering the picture.

'She saw the picture I drew of her…but she doesn't realize it's her.' he thought.

He looked up and gave her a soft smile,

"…yah she is beautiful."

A/N: and DONE. Finished yet another chapter. Not my best; I'm sorry. Please still review and constructive criticism works too.

Anyways a little was reviled in this chapter, about Hilary's past and stuff. But remember I'm expanding her character so her home life is the way I chose it to be. Not the way it is in the show.

REVIEW DAMNIT

Snooch to the nooch


	12. Day out

Updating, nothing less to say then please REVIEW.

**Don't own Beyblades…Though, I wish I owned Kai…he he.**

**Chapter 12 – Day out**

After finishing their tea Hilary pulled out some math homework to work on in front of the TV, which Kai was watching while sitting on his side of the couch.

Kai, watching TV, strange.

"Shouldn't you be working without any distractions?" He asked.

"What makes you think I can't concentrate on two things at once?" She replied in a smart-alecky tone.

He just let out a smug chuckle and said nothing more.

**Flip**, **flip**, news, **flip**, Bugs Bunny.

Kai flipped the channels until he found a show he was satisfied with, which was Bugs Bunny?

"Bugs Bunny?" She said with a smile on her face. It turned out the tough captain of the team liked to watch, Bugs Bunny.

"Don't tell." Was all he said before turning his attention back to his cartoon.

'_What's up dock?' _Bugs asked.

"So…you're not going to tell me who the sketch was of?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you be concentrating on your math?" he asked trying to get off topic.

"Come on Kai…." She whined.

"Nope."

"Fine than, act like an ass!" she said like a child.

Again, all he could do was chuckle at her.

"Ummmm, Kai? Could you help me with this question?"

"So you call me an ass then ask for my help?" he said like the devil.

"Oh come on Kai, I'm sorry, you feel better now!" She said like a smart ass.

"Hmpt."

And with that he moved over towards her side of the couch, and helped her with her math.

**Next morning**

Hilary awoke on the couch, which she didn't remember falling asleep on. Hearing noise in the kitchen she went to go see what Kai was doing now.

"What are you doing?" she asked while entering, she saw him look through coverts trying to find something.

"We have nothing to eat for breakfast..." he answered.

"Oh, we'll we don't we go to a coffee shop or something?" she asked.

"Out? I guess we could."

"Alright, I'll get dress then we'll go!" she said a little excited.

She went to Kai's room to change into her clothes which she had packed for her failed run-away.

Blue jeans, white tank-top and a white zip-up sweater, that would do. She got dressed and went to the washroom before they left.

"Uh oh...out of all times why now!" She whispered to herself in washroom.

She looked under Kai sink to see if he had any 'thing' for her 'womanly' problem. Nothing.

'Shit' she thought. '…guess I'm using toilet paper for now.'

She got out of the washroom and saw Kai waiting at the door.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Um, y-yah, let's go." She said with a nervous laugh, he eyed her suspiciously as she walked out the door.

While driving to a close-by coffee shop in the Kais' car, Hilary decided to ask Kai if they could make a stop by the drug store so she could buy, you know what,

"Ummm, he he, Kai?"

"Yes…"

"Can we make a stop by the, the…the mall."

"The mall?"

"Yes, well your out of food after all, you could use some decorations in your place, and I need to ummm make a stop into the drug store."

"Fine. We'll get food, no decorations, and why do you need to go to the drug store?"

She mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked.

She mumbled something again.

"What?"

"I NEED FUCKING TAMPONS, OK!"

Silence.

"Oh…" he said to himself as his face went a pink as hers.

"Do you need them now?"

"I can wait, we can go eat first." She said more calmly.

Silence.

"Sorry bout the yellin-" she tried to apologize.

"It's fine, really." He answered quickly.

They went in and had a quick breakfast in the Coffee shop, none of them felt uncomfortable around each other. They shared a few laugh over the event that happened in the car, and Hilary made Kai swear not to tell, anyone. Not that he was the type to tell anyways.

"Off to the mall!" Hilary said getting in the car.

**At the mall**

This was a whole new thing to Kai, a mall; Kai had never been in one before in his life. But Hilary seemed to know her way around it pretty well.

"Ok, first we can go to a drug store then a washroom, for, you know. Then we'll head towards the food department, and then maybe we could find a couple of pretty pink pillows for that old grey couch?" she said with a smile.

"No pillows."

"Fine, to the drug store." She said as she took his hand through the crowd.

His eyes went wide. His hand was warmly wrapped inside hers as she guided him.

Once at the drug store she let go of his hand, got her womanly item and went to pay for it. When she was handing her cash to the cashier, Kai pushed her hand back with her money and he pulled out his own money to pay for it.

"Thanks Kai."

He said nothing and walked out of the drug store. After the washroom, they headed to the food department and bought all necessary foods for the both of them. Hilary even convinced Kai to buy a box of Fruit Loops. Again Kai didn't let Hilary pay for any of it.

'He can be quite the gentlemen.' Hilary thought

They walked out carrying around 3 bags each, it was now 12:45p.m.

"Hey, do you want to get lunch at the food court?" She asked.

"Sure."

Finding a table at the food court was surprisingly easy, now what to eat.

"How bout we get a taco?"

"A taco?"

"You've never tried a taco!"

"Nope."

"Well guess what Mr. Kai Hiwatari, today's your luckily day!" and she again, grabbed his hand and lead him to the Taco place, leaving their bags at the table.

Kai had paid for their food and sat down again at the table with Hilary. Kai watched Hilary use her hands to eat this taco of hers.

"Come on Kai, use your hands. It's real good."

So he did, and it really didn't taste that bad, he kind of liked it.

"It's not that bad."

"I knew you'd love it!"

After finishing their taco's they headed back to the car, before getting to the exit they passed a linens store, in the front display Kai spotted what people would call a 'cute' pink pillow.

They passed it and got to the car. Both getting in, Kai said,

"Hang on for a minute, I forgot to get something." And he entered the mall, again.

Hilary sat in the car wondering what Kai could have forgotten. Soon she saw him come out with a rather poofy bag and put it in the trunk.

"Watcha get?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"Oh a mystery." She said with a silly tone that Kai had to chuckle at.

Chuckle, she's been making him do that a lot lately.

**Kai's place**

Back at Kai's place they put all the bags of food in the kitchen, and Kai took his mystery bag to the TV room after Hilary kicked him out of the kitchen to she could organize where everything was going to go.

'Women…' he thought.

Finished organizing, Hilary went to the TV room, to tell Kai of her accomplishment.

But he wasn't there,

Instead she saw the cutest, prettiest pink pillow sitting on her side of the couch.

'He can be such a sweetheart….'

A/N: Fluffy, I know. I didn't like it to much. Hopefully you did. Please review. Also I would like to thank all my reviewers.

NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE SHE WILL FIND OUT 'BOUT THE SKETCH

snooch to the nooch.


	13. His

I'm sorry, really I am. It's just school and dance…shit like that has been taking up my time. PLUS I had no clue what to do with this story. At all!

BUT THANKS AGAIN TO MY REVIEWERS

don't own anything.

**Chapter 13** – **His**

Hilary's POV

'I lay down on the couch, my head on my new pillow; oh it was so soft, and I turned on the TV nothing really caught my attention, leaving it on a cooking show I started to watch…

…I wonder if Kai can cook. Hmmmm, I should ask him…..

…the stir-fry their making looks pretty good, I wonder if Kai likes stir-fry's?

…Hey that green pepper kind of reminds me of…WAIT, why can't I stop think about Kai?

Then I had noticed, Kai Hiwatari had tainted my thoughts. I couldn't think of anything but him! He's everywhere…my dreams; thoughts…and now I live with him…not forever though.

I mean I do like him, as a friend… no I couldn't say that anymore, I was attracted to him.

His voice, so deep and strict.

His hair, so un-clam, untamed, a lot like him.

His physic, gorgeous.

His face, flawless, absolutely perfect in everyway, yet he always wearing the same icy mask, I could tell by his face exactly how he was feeling.

Oh and there are just so many more things I could say about how perfect he is but….

"Hilary I'm heading over to Tyson's."

Shit, I heard him approach the door to the room I was in, probably to make sure I heard what he had just said….but I couldn't face him now!

All the thoughts I just had…I would go completely red!

SLEEP, I pretended to be asleep, as I heard him step in the room I shut my eyes.

"Hilary?" I heard him say…suddenly I felt his breath beside my cheek…Oh my Kami, his warm breath steaming onto my cheek…clam down, I had to tell myself.

From what I could tell he was kneeling beside me…next thing I felt a hand stroking my cheek.

Kai was kneeling beside me, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

I was in complete heaven, and it was about to get better.

He withdrew his hand from my face, and for a couple of moments I could feel him staring. Then it happened…

I felt his soft, warm lips come into contact with my cheek. He had kissed me, my cheek but none the less Kai kissed me!

"I have a confession," I heard him whisper "… that sketch you saw in my room, it's you."

With that he stood up and walked out of the room followed by the closing of the front door as he left for Tyson's.

My eyes popped right opened. That was a sketch of…me! The beautiful women was ME!

My face was probably so red; I could even feel it heating up. I went to the washroom and splashed cool water over my face. I still couldn't believe all that had just happened.

Was it possible Kai liked me back?

At Tyson's

"GO DRAGOON, GET HIM!" Tyson and Rei, deep in concentration, deep in battle and from here it looked like anyone's game.

Chief, Max and Kai stood on the side lines watching.

"This a pretty intense battle…" said Max in awe.

"They have both improved." Kai said, cause in Max and Chief to turn a make sure if he just said that for real.

"Your in a good mood, you never give us compliments, especially Tyson." Spoke Chief.

Kai just grunted back. But it was true Kai did feel rather…happy.

"We'll be ready for the Worlds in no time!" cheered Max.

"DRIGER THIS IS YOUR LAST SHOOT!"

"DRAGOON, CRUSH HIM!"

Light shot out from all directions of the dish…as it dimmed away the rest of the team saw that neither of the beyblades were spinning.

"DRAW" screamed Max.

"No way I won that!" demanded Tyson.

"Buddy if you could see right you would have seen that I clearly won it!" Rei argued back.

Tyson and Rei continued bickering, until Hilary came in a stopped it.

"You tied, ok!" Hilary yelled.

"Where'd you come from?" asked Tyson confused.

"The door where else, and I saw the battle, clearly a tie, get over it." Hilary said sticking out her tough a Tyson.

Kai made a slight chuckle at the scene before him, Max noticed.

"You like her don't you?" Max quietly asked Kai. But Kai didn't answer back; he just stared ahead at Tyson, Rei and Hilary arguing back and forth. Then giving out a grunt he walked away.

"Thought so." Max said to himself with a smile.

They were all sitting around the circle table in front of the TV at Tyson's eating dinner; they didn't know exactly what it was…Gramps made it.

Still, even though the food wasn't exactly identified they still ate their fair share, except for Hilary. She said she wasn't hungry at the time and she had eaten before she came. Tyson quickly then took her share of food to himself. Kai gave him a cold stare and went back to his meal.

Hilary and Kai hadn't spoken all night, Kai was never one to make the first move in a conversation and Hilary, so flustered from what happened while she was 'asleep', she knew if she was to talk to him so soon it would come out as a bunch of nothings that would make no sense.

Around 8:00pm, Hilary was outside leaning on the banister of the porch listening to the boys screaming at their blades during battles, last time she checked Rei and Tyson were having a re-match.

Staring out in to the starry night sky, a cool breeze thrust upon her body making her shiver. She was thinking about a variety of different things, Kai for one thing, her mother, school, the up-coming dance…the list went on.

Standing up straight to walk back into the warm Dojo, she bumped into someone while turning the corner.

"Oh, umm sorry Kai. I was about to- you see I was-then you- now...Uhh" and there came the mess of word she was expecting to hear from herself when she tried to speak to him.

"You've been avoiding me, why?" he asked plainly.

"Umm, well, you see…iwasonlypretendingtosleepwhenyoucametotellmeyouweregoingtoTysons!"

(I was only pretending to sleep when you came to tell me you were going to Tyson's!)

There was a weird silence between the two; Hilary didn't dare to look up into his eyes.

Then Kai stepped away from the closeness between them, turning his back so she wouldn't see his blush,

"Keh, I knew that!"

And he started to walk down the Dojo steps, home, Hilary just stood as a wide smile appeared on her face. He turned around to her,

"Well don't just stand there in the cold, are you coming home anytime soon!" He said in a bitter way, embarrassed.

She ran up beside him with a huge smile on her face, and started to walk home, to their home.

Not to their knowing, four pairs of eyes watched from the Dojo window as Kai slowly took Hilary's hand in his, wrapping his around hers like a blanket.

Finally they both seemed happy.

A/N: FINITO, for now. Please be kind and review!

Next chapter Hilary gets her dress; embarrassing moments will occur… so on and so forth.

REVIEW DAMNIT

snooch to the nooch


	14. Which one is home

MY EXCUSE: I'm extremely sorry, but I've been away in Croatia for a dance competition.

Don't beyblades, but in my mind…that's a different story.

Chapter 14 – Which one is home

Hilary was walking down the run down stairs in Kai building playing with a couple of quarters in her hand while heading out to a pay phone on the street. Opening the door she felt a harsh wind force itself upon her as she hugged herself in a baggy navy blue sweater. Looking both ways down the street she spotted a phone booth, still hugging herself she mentally cursed Kai for not have a phone in his place.

Slipping a quarter in the pay phone, dialing, and then she waited listening to the constant ringing…

The phone was answered.

"Hello, mother…"

**The dojo**

"No fair Rei, you always get the better controller…"

"Stop whining Tyson, just 'cause you suck at this game doesn't mean you have to make up sorry-ass-excuses for losing." Smirked Rei

"You know Kai is going to be here soon and if he sees you two playing video games all of our training is going to be doubled." Said a worried Max

"Ahhh, don't worry about it Maxie, member we have blackmail on him…remember when we saw him and Hilary walking home, hand in hand!" Teased Tyson

"…maybe we should leave them alone, it's their private business after all." mentioned Chief.

"Not a chance Chief, if Kai can torture us with his training then I can most certainly blackmail him!" Tyson said triumphal

"Whatever Tyson, just don't drag me into it…" Chief said back to Tyson.

"It's just so weird, Kai and Hilary, Hilary and Kai…I would have never thought." Said Rei

"Yep, you read my mind…I would have never thought those two would ever…you know...hook up. You think they'll be going to the dance together?" wondered Max

"That unpredictable…Kai is not really one for dancing, I think…I don't know anymore, I really never thought Kai was one for dating either,"

"He has defiantly surprised us this year…" agreed Rei with Chief

The door closed shut as Hilary walked back into Kais' apartment,

"I'm back…and it's freezing out there. You really need a phone,"

Of course Kai didn't reply to Hilary he just sat there at the kitchen table reading a letter that came to him through the mail.

"…not talkative today?" She asked while pouring herself a hot cup of coffee.

He looked up at her as a sign that he was listening, "I don't need a phone." And went back to reading.

There was a silence, but not a weird silence, they were use to being in each others presence without talking, they were use to living together.

The silence was soon broking,

"Kai? I have a couple of things on my mind, you have a minute?"

He again looked up and put down the piece of paper,

"Well, umm, first I was wondering…if we're…if we're stilling going to the dance together?" she mumbled blushing.

He just blankly stared at her for awhile, "You still want to go, right?"

"Yes! Of course I do. I just didn't know if you still wanted to go with me that's all…"

"Then we're still going."

Thank god that was off her chest now how do I tell him the rest she thought.

"You know how I was just out to make a phone call?"

"Yes."

"Well I talked to my mother…"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, and she wanted me…well she wanted me to move back in with her."

"…"

"I didn't say Yes or No yet…but she wants me to at least drop by, to check on me and stuff…"

There was another silence, except this one was uncomfortable.

"Well, at least you know she still cares about you." Mumbled Kai, he sounded a little disappointed though.

"Yeah I guess, hey you're ok with this, right?"

"…sure" he said as he got up and walked to his room, shutting the door behind him.

'What have I done…' she thought.

She felt a few tears forming in the corner of her eyes, quickly she wiped them away; she would not let them fall.

'I know shouldn't go back to my mothers, I'm happy here. But she is my mother, my one and only mother…' Hilary thought while sipping her hot coffee.

After a few more moments of sitting alone at the table she couldn't take it anymore, she wouldn't let Kai take the role of the sad and depressed one; that was her job. It was her problem and there was no way she would let him turn the table like that. She walked to his room and knocked on the door,

"Kai, can I come in?"…no answer.

"Kai?"

"Kai!"

"That's it I'm coming in…" she opened the door and she could automatically feel her face turn the brightest shad of red.

There he was, wearing nothing but his usual pair of baggy pants…

Completely bare-chested…

And the worst part, she couldn't take her eyes off him; she couldn't make her feet turn and walk in the opposite direction.

Their eyes were glued to each others.

"I'm heading over to Tyson's," he mentioned.

Their eyes were still glued to each others.

Then snapping back to reality Hilary finally turned around so that her back was facing him,

"Ummm, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…I knocked but you didn't…oh god." She rambled

Kai slipped on a familiar navy shirt and jacket, leaving the scarf to rest on a chair in the corner.

"Whatever," he said still in an upset mood. "Are you coming or not?"

She turned around to see him with a shirt on, "sure." She whispered.

She followed him out the front door, down those old run down steps and out onto the street, where this time they were both greeted with a harsh wind.

Kai looked over to Hilary who was shivering uncontrollably, he on the other hand showed no sign that the cold was affecting him. He thought about putting his arm around her, you know to keep her warm. But he was mad at her. He didn't know why, well actually he did. It was because she may and most likely will move out. He pretended like it wasn't bugging him, but apparently he wasn't doing so great a job of not showing it. He had let her get close, and she was just going to leave?

Again, he looked over at her and saw how, well how unhappy she looked.

She was getting thinner, her faced seem to have a confused and hurt look on; she just looked lost.

"Hey…"

Hilary lifted her head up and looked at him,

"Do you want to go by your mothers after Tyson's?"

A smile grew onto her face, "Thank you for understanding Kai."

And slowly she slipped her tiny hand into his, but to her surprise he pulled his hand away, than slowly wrapped his arm around her; pulling her small body towards his. He didn't turn towards her to see her reaction; he just kept looking straight ahead,

"Don't want you to catch a cold."

"Don't you think this is a little much Kai?" Chief asked at little nervous of his response.

"Nope."

"It's been 4 hours straight." Chief again said nervously.

"And it should be 5." Kai said with a straight face.

"You can't be serious!" Chief said as he went wide-eyed

Kai only replied with a devilish look which appeared on his face.

"Boys, half an hour more then we're done." Kai then turned to Chief, "Happy."

**Half an hour later.**

Lying on the floor looking half dead was Tyson, Max and Rei.

"Do you want me to make dinner for them?" asked Hilary as she stared down at the boys with chief.

"Sure Hil, I'll try and wake them up."

Kai just stood there smirking with his back against the wall, he was quite proud of himself. Hilary walked past him to kitchen giving him an evil smirk.

Sitting around the table the boys were pigging out on Hilary's pasta dish,

"Hilary, this is awesome!" Max exclaimed.

"I agree you've out done yourself Hilary." complemented Rei.

"Excellent!" quoted Chief.

Tyson was too busy decorating the table with tomato sauce to say anything nice, and Kai was Kai. Hilary then walked back into the kitchen and stared to wash the pots. Moments later Kai came into the kitchen with his plate,

"So what you're not hungry again?" he asked putting his plate in the sink.

"Kai, I've told you not to worry about me."

"I worry for no one, now let's getting going to your mothers before it gets any darker outside." And with that he left the kitchen.

Kai had already gone outside by the time Hilary came out of the kitchen,

'Guess he doesn't want them to see us leaving together…'she thought.

"Alright guys, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Night." She said slipping her shoes on.

"Bye Hil." "Thanks for dinner!" "See you tomorrow." "Yeahf bwye Hilaferty."

("Yeahf bwye Hilaferty." Tyson saying 'Yeah bye Hilary' with his mouth full.)

Hilary walked outside to see Kai waiting at the end of the driveway for her, and through the window of Tyson's dojo again you could spot 4 pairs of eyes

watching them.

"Eh guys, he waited for her again."

"Ok, I'll be fast at my mothers I promise."

Kai said nothing back, he didn't like talking about her going to her mothers; it reminded him that another person he allowed to get close to him was probably going to leave him.

Hilary just looked up at him, watching the cool wind blow through his hair, boy was he ever handsome. And she wanted so bad to tell him just that. It was now obvious to her and probably everyone else that she liked the infamous Kai Hiwatari a lot more then a friend. She just didn't know if he liked her back.

They had now appeared at her front steps, she started to dig through the flower pot on the left of her porch; where they always kept a spare key. Finding her prize she turned to Kai,

"Are you going to come in?"

"I'll wait outside."

"You sure, it's pretty cold…"

"I'm fine Hilary."

Whenever she heard him speak her name she got shiver down her spine, and could never fight back.

She unlocked the door,

"I'll be out soon."

and went in.

No longer then 20 minutes later did Kai hear the door handle turn opened. He stood up from the step he was sitting on,

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Then he heard sniffles, he turned to look at Hilary and there she was, standing in front of the door with her head down in shame, crying her eyes out. Crystal tear could be seen hitting the concrete porch. The key she was holding in her tightened fist had dropped to the ground and she kicked it into a couple of bushes giving out a cry of frustration. For a moment Kai was clueless,

He just stared.

Then started to walk up towards her, put a finger under her chin and lifted her face into his view.

Looking into his eyes she threw herself into his arms and cried into his shoulders. His arms then made their way around her tiny figure and pulled her closer then she was, resting his head on her shoulders.

Not something you'd see Kai do with a person everyday, right?

But as said, he let her get close, she took down his wall and he aloud it.

Hilary was now heart-broken, confused and frustrated and all he could do was hold her.

And that's exactly what he did.

A/N: Finally. Well, how'd you like it? Oui or no. Please do tell by reviewing.

SNOOCH TO THE NOOCH


	15. All a daze

Wow you guys (reviewers) are great! I mean it! Many kisses and hugs to all of you, you don't understand how good your reviews can make a person feel. So thanks 3

Angel Del Silencio - Missed your reviews and stories so much, great to have you back!

Lunar Fire – I was in Sibenik, it was so beautiful! And the water was crystal clear, I miss it there. Where have you been?

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 15 – All a daze

"So that's the last bag?"

"Yeah," Hilary answered Kai, sounding rather depressed.

That was it; all of her bags were in the car ready to go off to her mothers. They both weren't happy with the decision. They had been living together for close to two months, they hand a friendship, a bond, maybe more and now Hilary was leaving. She blamed guilt for her choice.

"You know Kai I don't…"

"I know." He said quickly not letting her finish, he didn't want to hear it.

"My moms expecting me around 3, its 2, you wanna go get coffee?" she asked meekly.

He looked at her, she wouldn't even face him; she kept her eyes glued to the trunk of his car where her bags were. They were both unhappy, now that she was leaving, nothing seemed right anymore.

"Sure."

**Tyson's Dojo**

"Alright, something is defiantly going on with those two!" said Tyson suspiciously.

"Why would you assume that?" asked Chief

"Look at the facts, their both two hours late for practice, not that I'm complaining, always looking at each other when the other isn't looking, plus we caught them holding hands!" he said proving a point.

"He's right, I never thought I'd say this, but Tyson is right." said Rei.

"Thank you Rei for agreeing…HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT! Are you calling me stupid!" hollered Tyson

"No I'm saying I never thought you'd make such good observation that's all." Rei remarked smartly.

"So your saying I'm blind!" Tyson inquired.

"You're hopeless." Rei continued

"Oh, now I'm hopeless!"

"Never mind you two! Just go out back at start your drills!" Ordered chief

"Yes chief." The three boys said a little scared.

**With Kai and Hilary**

They only shared small talk during their coffees, it now felt uncomfortable. It was strange how two people who felt so relaxed in each others presence could now feel so awkward.

Kai backed into Hilary's drive way, and parked.

For a couple of moments they just stared down at each others hands in silence. Finally Hilary spoke up.

"Kai, I'm going to miss-"

"Your mother's probably waiting." And with that he got out of the car, not giving her a chance to finish.

She just sat their as his door closed, her eyes starting to water up.

Why was he being so hard?

When she heard the hood of the trunk pop open she quickly wiped her eyes dry and got out of the car. She wouldn't brake down in front of him for a third time, she wasn't that weak.

By the time she got to the back of the car he had all her bags out, picking up two leaving her with one to carry to the front door. Standing at the door they placed down their bags,

"Are you going to knock?" asked Kai.

Hilary said nothing back, she thought for a couple of moments, silently staring at the door. The watery eyes started to come back. She didn't want to leave him, she didn't want it to look like she was betraying him and leaving.

And just like that she wrapped herself around him, hiding her head in his warm jacket on his chest,

"Please don't hate me…please." She begged.

Again he was incomplete shock, he didn't hate her. Deep inside he was hurting, hurting because he was going to be alone again, because she was leaving, and he knew deep down he could never hate her. Slowly he responded by wrapping his arms around her small body.

"Never." He whispered into her ear as he slipped a spare key into the pocket of her windbreaker.

They stayed like that for few more moments, and that's all it took for Hilary's mother to open the door and catch them.

"Oh my..." she spoke.

Startling them, they jumped out of each others arms,

"Mother…"

"Let me help with the bags," Kai put all three bags inside the door of Hilary's house,

"Good bye, see you around." And he left in his car as quick as a blink of an eye.

"Not a very polite boy is he now, didn't even say hello." Hilary's mother Remarked,

Hilary just stared off, in a daze, looking at the road Kai car drove off, her fingers outlining the key Kai had put in her pocket,

"He's special mom."

She just looked at her dreamy-eyed daughter as if she was crazy.

"Well, don't just stand there, take your bags up stairs to your room, and be ready in an hour for dinner, I have someone coming over for you to meet." Hilary's mother said as she left towards the kitchen, it smelt like she was cooking.

"What if I don't want to meet this person…?" Hilary said to herself, knowing that her mother couldn't hear her.

A half an hour later Hilary had only got one of her bags unpacked, looking at her watch she decided it was time for a shower and to start getting ready for this 'visitor' that they were expecting.

**Tyson's dojo**

From Hilary's Kai drove straight to Tyson's place, even with all that was on his mind he didn't forget about the boys training, even if he was 3 hours late. Surprisingly, he walked around to the back of the dojo and saw them already training, pretty hard too. He was impressed. He walked over and sat down beside chief,

"Training without me making them?" he asked.

"Well, I pushed them a little." mentioned chief.

"Have you seen Hilary, she hasn't been here yet, we thought she might show up with you."

"Why would she be with me?" Kai replied bitterly to chief.

"Just an assumption." Remarked chief

"Don't assume." Kai said angrily. Then got up from sitting beside chief and went to scream at the boys about something.

"What did I say…" Chief said to himself.

"…touchy touchy."

**Hilary's**

Pinning the front pieces of her hair back she looked over herself once more in the mirror,

"Well it's not getting much better then this…" she sighed

She was wearing faded tight jeans with a cute white peasant shirt, with little puffy white sleeves, and an elastic waste under her chest making the rest of her shirt flow out to the starting of her jeanss.

'I wonder who could be coming, must be someone important seeing as she didn't even have the time to greet me when I got home, she just got back to cooking god knows what.' Hilary thought.

She walked down the stairs to find her mother in a tight, red, long sleeve, v-neck dress that went to about her knees. Even though the dress was at a decent length, the tightness of the dress brought out her cleavage too much, she wasn't exactly proud to see her mom in this particular outfit.

"Oh dear your down, "She looked over her daughter and didn't give an impressed look but didn't say anything since the door bell disturbed her.

"Sit down and behave." She commanded and then left to the door.

Hilary looked over herself one more time before sitting down, 'What's wrong with me?'

Soon Hilary's mom walked into the dinning room with a rather handsome looking man linked in with her arm.

"Hilary, this is Higoshi, Tenchi, me and Tenchi have been seeing each other for quite some time now and I thought you should meet him, so Tenchi-Hilary, Hilary-Tenchi."

They both shook hands and exchanged hellos. Hilary didn't like to make quick judgments but from the first word that came out of his mouth she could tell he was unreliable and non-trust worthy.

Her mother had out-done her self with preparing a beautiful salmon for dinner and setting the table ever so elegantly. Conversation went on between Tenchi and her mother; very solemnly would Hilary say a few words. She was uncomfortable. Soon her mind drifted back to Kai, back into a daze.

"Hilary? Hilary!"

Her mother's voice brought her back to reality.

"Sorry," she apologized meekly

"Sorry about her, she's probably thinking about that boy again, you know the one I mentioned before."

"Mom, you told him about Kai!"

Hilary was disturbed to see that her mother was speaking about her to some strange man.

"Hilary, don't even think of raising your voice! You're not to see him again anyways, he's a rude boy." Her mother ordered back.

"Excuse me, he's my friend, I should have the right to see him!" Hilary argued back.

"Hilary, listen to your mother." Tenchi booming voice came in.

"You're not my father!" Hilary remarked bitterly towards Tenchi.

"HILARY, STOP THIS INSTINT!" and with that Hilary received a slap against the cheek from her mother.

Hilary then lowered her head in shame, being slapped in front of someone made her feel embarrassed as it would anyone else.

"Sorry about her, she gets out of hand, since her father left anyways. She never dared to raise her voice when he was there. That's another reason, Hilary, we, Tenchi and I, have decided it's best he moved in with us." Her mother announced

"You sound like you need a father figure around with that mouth of yours." Tenchi added in.

"Plus, we are very much in love." Added Hilary's mother

Hilary went speechless.

First, her mother made her feel guilty and got her to move back home, not even aware her mother was seeing anyone and after one evening she was told a strange man she had meet for the first time was moving in?

"Excuse me?" Hilary whispered.

"You heard, Tenchi will be moving in with us. Now finish your dinner, and then clear the table, we'll be in the living room." Her mother and Tenchi then walked out into the living room leaving her to clean up the dinning room, still trying to take in what had just been said.

She didn't bother to finish her dinner; she just threw out what was left, which was most, and started on the dishes. Slowly washing each dish in a complete daze she had finally finished, she peeked into the living room see what her mother and 'Tenchi' were doing. Quickly she turned away; she didn't want to see them slobbering all over each other the couch.

Checking the clock over the stove she noticed it was already 11:30. She creped her way up stairs to her room, closing the door she flopped down on her bed. She laid there hugging herself, not even bothering to change. But she couldn't fall asleep; she kept thinking how the hell she fell for her mother's guilt trips, now she was suffering.

After an hour and a half of staring at a wall she couldn't take it, she could still hear them down stairs doing god knows what now, she had to leave. Grabbing her windbreaker and slipping it on, she then opened the window over her bed. Slowly she put one foot on the vine fence her mother had up one side of the house, then another foot. Safety she reached the bottom, and now she left for the only place she knew where to go.

**Morning**

The sun rose on the east side, its warm gleaming light shimmered on their sun-kissed faces.

Kai and Hilary lay face to face in his bed, him under the sheets and Hilary lying beside, on top of the blankets in her clothes from the pervious night.

Slowly they both flickered opened their eyes due to the sun light. Then found them selves gazing happily into each other eyes, a small, joyful smile appeared on both of their faces.

"Good morning." Hilary whispered with a smile,

"Good morning to you too." He replied with that same smile.

A/N: FINTO, I don't know about this chapter…please review. Commentary is welcomed.

Snooch to the nooch


	16. AN:PLEASE HELP

TO ALL WHO THIS CONCERNS.

That wasn't the last chapter at all….

…believe me, I still have to do 'the dance' and much more to the story (plus add fluff). And yes, I know I haven't updated since…argh, since a long time. Please forgive me, I was flown on a surprise trip to NYC then got home and some how wound up getting grounded from the computer. Then I had to catch up in school because I missed the first week due to NYC.

PLUS I'M FACING THIS TERRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK!

So do help and give more ideas for the dance, and some for future chapters.

I have some-what-of a chapter, well only half, but I don't like it, so I was hoping your ideas would spark something.

Love,

Me.


	17. Jealousy, it couldn't be

Ok, I'm watching 'Shrek' which is a kick ass movie, and it got me in a happy mood. So I decided to give the next chapter a swing, even though I don't know what I want to happen exactly.

Thanks for sticking with me. 3

Chapter 16 – Jealousy, it couldn't be

**THE DOJO**

Sitting around Tyson's table in front of his TV, all the boys were discussing the dance, which was in exactly 4 hours.

"Pass the chips Rei." said Tyson, who had a Twinkie sticking out of his mouth.

"You're disgusting dude, you know there will be food at the dance," Rei responded.

"At least you guys are going, yet again I have failed to get a girl to go with me." sighed chief.

"I bet Hilary is free, I don't know anyone who would go with her." Tyson stated with a smirk.

"Why not? Hilary is pretty cute, I think. I wouldn't go with her though because we're to good of friends," said Max

"Hil's pretty good looking; she has a nice body I say…"

Kai's eyebrow twitched.

"…but like Max said, she's to good a friend." finished Rei.

"Yeah, yeah sure she's hott, but she's too…controlling" Tyson concluded.

"Yup, she defiantly has a strong attitude," Max agreed.

"Where is she anyways? She hasn't been around here in about three days," questioned Rei.

"Kai, do you know anything about where she's been?" said Tyson with a smirk.

"Why would I know something like that," Kai stated not taking his eye off the view from the window.

"We should be training." He said.

"Come on Kai; be excited, the dance is tonight. You probably have a million girls dieing to go with you if you'd only call them, though I don't know why." Said a jealous Tyson

"I'll see you guys later." Kai walked out and left without another word.

"When he says 'he'll see us later' does he mean he's coming, he's going to call one of those girls?" questioned Tyson with great anticipation.

"Maybe, you think so?" said Rei with great curiosity.

"Yeah, you know what guys; I think he's going to call one of those girls. Kai may like humans!" Max said as Hilary entered.

"Kai? What about him and humans?" Hilary asked when she entered on a rather confusing moment.

"Hey Hil, long time no see! Anyways, we got the feeling Kai is going to call a girl from school and ask her to the dance!" said an excited Max.

"A girl, from school…to tonight's school dance?" Hilary said, extremely confused and kind of worried.

"Yeah is that a problem with you Hilary?" teased Tyson.

"…" Hilary was flustered.

"Wait, do you have a crush on Kai, Hilary? Oh Kami you do!" Tyson said while watching a blush brush across her face.

"N-no! No I don't…not at all. I'm just really surprised about Kai going out...with umm girls." Hilary stumbled.

All four boys looked at her suspiciously. It was obvious she was lying.

"Now, if you'd excuse me." And Hilary walked out of the Dojo.

**HILARY'S ROOM**

She stared at the deep red dress which lay out on her bed. She fell in love with it the moment she saw it in the dress store on the manikin. The dress was a deep red, had two thick straps and it cut off right above knee. The last touch to the simple yet astounding dress was a black rose on the right strap. Her eyes went watery just staring at it.

Could Kai have forgotten about her? He promised to go with her.

Her eyes went from the dress to the phone, does she dare call him?

Yes, she would, she was head strong Hilary, not some girl who would wait for the boy to call and cancel at the last minute and leave her heart broken.

She picked up the phone, dialed then hung the phone up. Took a breath then again pick the phone up, dialed this time she didn't hang up.

"Hello," the other end said.

"Kai…it's me-"

"Hilary? Hi."

"Hi, Kai, sorry if I'm bugging- actual no. I'm not sorry, why would you do that to me?"

"What do you mean,"

"I mean why you would ask me to the dance, then call up another girl-"

"I didn't call up another girl."

"You- you didn't? But they said…"

"You should know not to listen to the boys,"

"I was just worried that you…"

"I wouldn't do that, I told you what I thought about those other girls before."

"I'm sorry Kai,-"

Surprisingly, Kai gave a little chuckle.

"So, I'll come to your place around 7:45; will get there by 8:00."

"Good, ok. Thank you for not, umm…"

"No problem…Hilary."

Hilary hung up the phone with grin, from ear to ear. She turned to look at her clock, 7:07.

"WHAT!"

Half an hour later Hilary stood in front of her full body mirror looking like a Goddess.

The dress fit her body like a glove on a hand. Her hair was lightly curled at the ends, her face was flawless. She had face shimmer on her cheeks, mascara and a clear lip gloss on her lips. The deep red in her dress made her body look seductive and her sweet face made her look like an angel. She looked her self over in the mirror once more, picked up the sequenced deep red mask off her night table and placed it over her eyes; now you could only see from the middle of her nose and down.

Ding dong,

One more deep breath and she went down to the front door and opened it.

There he stood the image of perfection.

His scruffy hair brushed across his forehead, the moonlight gleamed in his eye. He wore a pair of black pants and a blue blouse which had the first couple of buttons undone, on top he also wore a clean black blazer.

They both stared at each other in awe,

Kai then did the unexpected; he leaned his face into hers and lightly kissed her cheek. Keeping his face beside hers he took her wrist in his hands put a corsage around it, a deep red corsage, perfect with her dress.

He pulled his face away and then she finally gathered enough courage to say something.

"Kai, you look…really good."

"You too…Hilary, shall we." Kai said holding his arm out towards her.

"Lets" she smiled back.

**A/N: Done, for now! Ok, so, the dance is about to start, exactly at the beginning of next chapter. BUT, what did you think of this one? I thought Kai was too out of character and next chapter I want to defiantly include the others more then I did this time. **

**Where I'm planning to go with this is: there will be more problems with Hilary's life at home. Also there is going to be a fight coming up between Kai and Hilary because I feel their relationship so far has been too innocent. But they won't like be sworn to hate each other, if this fight happens like I plan it should only last two chapters at the most. **

**I have many major twists in my head. All of them could change the story dramatically; it will have to depend on which ones I choose. I may let you guys vote on a couple next time.**

**Sorry for the wait.**

**Love,**

**Me.**


End file.
